


Dime que me amas

by PikaBolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Transphobia, Transvestite, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBolita/pseuds/PikaBolita
Summary: Además de ser obligado a actuar como mujer, Prompto también se ve forzado a ser el omega del rey y enjendrar hijos.





	1. Chapter 1

La omega del Rey era en muchos aspectos hermosa.

Nadie puede olvidar cuando la presentaron en la ceremonia de coronación, con su hermoso vestido blanco y un velo tan grande que se arrastraba por el suelo. Su cuerpo esculpido y curvado. Hermoso rostro, pelo amarillento y llamativo, sonrisa cálida, actitud amable y bondadosa.

Era una mujer hermosa, alguien digna de casarse con el apuesto Rey.

A muchos les sorprendió que el omega fuera doce años más joven que el Rey, pero eso era algo mejor. Cuando eran jóvenes, su fertilidad era mucho mayor a la de una adulta de treinta años.

Aún no habían tenido bebés, y nadie a hablado sobre el tema; pero las cosas tendrían que tomar su curso natural en algún momento.

Cuántos hombres no envidiaban al Rey por el hermoso tesoro que tenía. Cuantos se imaginaban que esa omega era su propia omega.  

El Rey era afortunado.

\---

“¡Su alteza!”.

El rubio se paró y giró sobre sus pies, sonriendo al ver quien era el que lo llamaba.

“Ignis, ya sabes que no tienes que llamarme así” le susurró.

“Lo siento, pero hoy tiene una cita con el médico y me dispuse a llevarlo” estaba tan aliviado que Ignis se dirigiera a él como ‘él’ y no como ‘ella’.

“Oh, era hoy…

Ignis observó el rostro de preocupación del omega y rápidamente lo animó, “puedo acompañarte en todo el trayecto, si quieres”.

El rubio se volteó hacia él y le sonrió felizmente.

\---

“Odio estos estúpidos vestidos…”.

“Una vez que lleguemos podrás quitártelo”.

“Me gustaría tener que dejarlos de usar…”.

“¿Su alteza?” el doctor salió por la puerta del consultorio con una lista en la mano.

“Sí, ya voy” se pusieron de pie y entraron.

La rutina fue la misma de cada mes, quitarse la ropa, recostarse en una mesa forrada y abrir las piernas. Mientras Ignis leía una revista a pocos metros de él y el doctor lo revisaba.

“¿Has tenido algún comportamiento inusual?” le preguntó el doctor.

“Bueno… me estoy sintiendo con mucha hambre últimamente, también los calambres regulares y he tenido mucho sueño” respondió.

“¡Enhorabuena!” felicitó. “Vas a entrar en celo muy pronto”.

Ignis quitó la mirada de la revista tan pronto como escuchó al doctor, parándose de su asiento y sin moverse en absoluto.

“¿E-está usted seguro?”. El celo de Noctis también estaba previsto para la semana entrante; entonces los doctores tenían razón, y cuando un alfa y un omega estaban juntos, después de un tiempo sus ciclos se sincronizaban.

“Pero por supuesto, son los típicos síntomas del precalentamiento” el doctor se dirigió hacia él y le sonrió, “ya está listo para poder concebir”.

“Concebir, osea…, t-tener hijos?” Ignis estaba fascinado.

“Si bueno, normalmente una omega está completamente desarrollada a los catorce años, pero al parecer su alteza maduró un poco más tarde de lo normal”.

Este doctor seguía refiriéndose a él como ‘ella’ cada vez que venía. Tiene que ser la hermosa y bondadosa omega del Rey fuera de las puertas de los aposentos de Noct y de los oídos ajenos. 

“¿Está seguro?”.

“Totalmente”.

Acabaron de hacerle las últimas pruebas, se puso la ropa y esta vez el doctor no le dio la medicación.

“No sería bueno si tomara los mismos medicamentos de ahora en adelante, tendrá que dejarlos de tomar durante el embarazo y cuando estés amamantando. Si de verdad los necesita, puede consultarme y le daré algunos adaptados para usted”.

“Gracias doctor”.

Ambos salieron del consultorio, evidentemente abrumados por lo que acababan de oír.

“Todos afirman que me embarazare del Rey…” su voz sonaba baja y triste.

Una mano reconfortante frotó su espalda, el beta se acercó y lo abrazó por un tiempo prolongado mientras nadie estaba a la vista.

\---

“¡Qué excelentes noticias, la omega Real entrará en celo la semana próxima!”. Las personas en la sala gritaron y aplaudieron, creyendo que este hecho haría a la pareja realmente felices. Todos ellos esperaban que el Rey anunciara la noticia de al fin haber encontrado a un compañero, cuando se les dió, lo que esperaban a continuación era la noticia de un futuro Príncipe en camino.

La noticia de que una omega entraría en celo era algo exclusivo de las propias omegas, no algo que se compartía con alfas (con excepción del marido) y pocas veces lo hacían con betas.

La costumbre fue hacer una fiesta de salón conformada por únicamente omegas y la omega en punto de celo. Harían un brindis con una copa de vino caliente y la tomarían al mismo tiempo. Cada invitada estaba obligada a ir con la omega para darle sus felicitaciones. Luego se encaminaría a la habitación de su marido y bueno…

El problema era que ni Prompto ni Noctis esperaban algo así. Ellos se veían amados a los ojos del público, los veían como una pareja amorosa y cariñosa. Las muchas fotografías que se vendían fuera del palacio mostraban el amor que ambos se tenían entre sí, agarrados de la mano, muy juntos en uno con el otro o tomándolos desprevenidos.

Pero la realidad dentro de los aposentos del Rey era totalmente diferente.

El Rey, un hombre amable y rara vez productivo, no se relacionaba bien con su ‘esposa’. El alfa tenía una habitación aparte, donde él dormía cómodamente. Con una cama para él solo y una bañera para él solo. Pocas veces se veían fuera de las vistas y las cámaras, y si se veían, su encuentro no duraba mucho.

La omega también tenía una recámara individual, cerca de la recámara del Rey pero más pequeña. Si la omega no estaba afuera, haciendo obras caritativas o actuando como omega del Rey, estaba ahí dentro. Sin salir hasta que la llamaran.

La vida antes que esto fue mejor. Él podía vivir como quiso y hacer lo que quería. Cuando cumplió seis años, notó que él no era una niña. Él no se sentía como tal, estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no le correspondía y lo peor de todo era que sus padres no le entendían. Le tomó mucho para que su madre se diera cuenta de que él era un chico, de que él NO era Clara, si no Prompto. Ella fue la única que le ayudó al final, le permitió comenzar el tratamiento de Testosterona, pero ya no pudo ayudarlo con sus cirugías porque él fue arrebatado. Y su despreciable padre nunca volvió.

Tenía una vida antes que esta, una vida completamente diferente. Un día estaba en el sofá, riendo con su madre mientras veían una película antigua, y al otro se encontraba en una sala enorme, vigilado y obligado a ser la omega del Rey.

Prompto no amaba al Rey, no lo odiaba, pero simplemente no quería estar con él la mayor parte del día ni obedecer todo lo que le pidiera por el resto de su vida. Él llegó a amar a alguien atrás, a alguien que solía ver casi todos lo días mientras se agarraban de las manos y caminaban, ahora sólo puede verlo en los pasillos del palacio o en la sala de entrenamiento.

Pero ya no podían estar juntos, y él lo entendió.

Su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, otra persona que ya no lo amaba, que lo odiaba y no quería ver nada más con él. 

Y él no pudo hacer nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos están borrachos y sedientos de sexo. Sólo déjalo llevar.   
> ฯ(TuTฯ)

Por alguna desconocida razón, se le permitió sólo caminar dentro de los aposentos reales, ya no podía salir de los límites por ninguna razón. Todos los eventos que se le habían agendado fueron cancelados, las obras caritativas fueron atendidas por el personal, las visitas con el médico ya no serían en el consultorio, el mismo doctor vendría a él.

Estar en cuarentena era sumamente aburrido, no podía hacer mucho de lo que le gustaría. Ahora pasaba todo el día en el jardín porque no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cocinaba para el alfa y él mismo, leía una y otra vez los mismos libros, se sentaba en su mecedora mientras las doncellas limpiaban el lugar…

Fue tratado con normalidad, pero era aburrido.

\---

En el tiempo en que estuvo en los aposentos, vio con más frecuencia al escudo del Rey y a su asesor. Únicamente hablaba con Ignis, el escudo estaba bastante ocupado como para tratar con él y tampoco era como si lo intentara de todos modos.

El asesor le preguntaba varias cosas con respecto a cómo se sentía o su salud, si es que ha tenido algún otro calambre o dolor o si se había lastimado.

“¿Cómo podría siquiera lastimarme si estoy todo el día aquí?” le preguntó molesto. El consejero lo miró preocupado, luego le explicó lo mismo sobre su seguridad y de que no podía salir hasta que su ciclo terminara.

A lo lejos veía al escudo, hablando con el Rey o algún guardia. Siempre que Prompto lo miraba, el alfa se veía molesto. Su presencia tampoco ayudó, si el omega estaba cerca como para ser olido, el alfa inmediatamente se iría a otro lado.

Era un rechazo, un rechazo bastante obvio. Le dolió mucho ser ignorado por su antiguo amor, no podía soportar que huyera de él de esa forma. Ni un saludo, nada.

Ya no eran nada.

\---

El pequeño omega estaba sentado sobre las baldosas blancas, sus pies apenas tocaban la hierba verde y recién cortada, el vestido largo que llegaba hasta los talones fue amarrado hasta los muslos y arremangado hasta los hombros. Si alguien lo viera así, seguramente lo corregirán.

El Rey llegaba en la tarde, a eso de las seis como lo indicaba su horario normal, pero si tenía que hacer papeleo entonces no venía hasta la media noche. 

Pero de pronto las puertas del ala se abrieron, revelando al escudo real, al consejero, y otros dos guardias a sus lados. El escudo estaba cargando en brazos al rey, quien sólo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se hizo una bola.

Prompto miró fascinado, un poco preocupado también. El Rey no se veía bien, parecía estar sufriendo y el rostro del escudo parecía contorsionado por la preocupación.

“¡Su Alteza!” el consejero abrió la puerta de la habitación de Prompto y gritó para llamarlo. 

Lo estaban buscando, entonces tendría que ir.

Se paró y acomodó el vestido a la normalidad, se puso sus zapatos y caminó hacia el asesor. El pobre hombre lucía abatido y cansado.

“¿Sí Ignis?” preguntó.

El consejero se volteó y luego hizo una seña con su dedo, indicándole que lo siguiera. Caminaron pocos metros hasta llegar a la habitación del Rey, donde el escudo y los guardias estaban parados en la puerta.

“El Rey ha comenzado su celo” le dijo Ignis. 

Esto era lo que se supone que todos estaban esperando, una vez que Noctis entrara en celo, a Prompto se le dijo que era su deber como omega ayudarlo a superarlo.

Los ojos de Prompto se agrandaron, sus fosas nasales se expandieron para dejar entrar el olor del alfa atrapado detrás de la puerta. Inmediatamente se sintió mareado y estuvo a punto de caerse,pero un par de brazos fuertes y morenos lo sostuvo en su lugar, abrieron la puerta y lo instalaron en la cama matrimonial del Rey.

Prompto no quiso que el escudo se fuera, quería que se quedara con él y estuviera a su lado. Extendió sus brazos para intentar acercarlo, pero el escudo ya se había volteado e ido, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

“Gladio…” lloró.

La habitación olía cada vez más a alfa, todo ahí olía a alfa. Se estaba mareando, consumiendo y su cuerpo se calentaba.  El olor lo estaba empujando hacia el comienzo de su celo.

El alfa apareció, podó sus manos y rodillas en la cama y gateó lentamente hacia el omega, poniéndose encima suyo y lamiendo su cuello.

“Omega… omega… omega…” oraba.

Prompto se tensó, el calor se estaba acumulando en su estómago y corría hacia el sur, donde estaba seguro de que ya comenzaba a mojarse.

El alfa siguió chupando y lamiendo,inconsciente sobre lo que hacía y manipulado por la fuerza de su celo.

Los omegas tenían celos cada mes,o hasta que dieran a luz, y luego los tendrían cada tres meses. Pero los alfas tuvieron celos dos veces al año, con una durabilidad de hasta una semana entera y con una inestabilidad motriz muy alta, más violentos y muchísimo menos conscientes de sus acciones.

Como omega su deber era ayudar, brindar su cuerpo para que pudiera satisfacerse. Y esos fueron los pensamientos de Prompto en ese momento.

\---

En algún punto de la noche se desmayaba, despertaba para encontrar al alfa usándolo otra vez y luego volvía a irse en sus sueños.

Su cuerpo no le dolía, su celo ya había comenzado y lo único en que pensaba era en el gordo nudo en la base del pene del alfa y en ser llenado con su esperma.

Si el alfa dormía o descansaba, el omega aún insaciable ordeñaba su pene, de alguna u otra forma lograba sacar la mayor cantidad de esperma con ayuda de mucha estimulación.

Ambos estaban sedientos de sexo y cachondos, tanto que hicieron lo que se supone juraron que ninguno de ellos haría.

El omega era altamente fértil. En los días de celo la probabilidad de concebir fue de casi noventa y nueve por ciento.

En los próximos meses una nueva vida estaría formándose en su vientre. Y el omega no podía estar más feliz sabiéndolo.

O hasta que despertara de su celo y lo notara.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cortinas estaban corridas, tapando la entrada de la luz del sol que se asomaba por pequeños huecos y haciendo la recámara cálida. La ropa seguía en el piso, pues no había sido tocada desde el momento en que se la quitaron y la aventaron por la necesidad del contacto. Las sábanas de la cama se arrastraban por el suelo, arremolinadas en extremidades.

Los dos cuerpos dormidos estaban echados en el colchón, las mitades de sus cuerpos estaban tapados por la sábana de seda negra, ambos agarrados el uno al otro. 

Las pestañas del omega revoloteron, su boca se abrió en un largo y ruidoso bostezo; pero no lo suficiente como para despertar al alfa a su lado. Le costó un poco de trabajo para desenredarse de los brazos ajenos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró hacia la esquina donde su par de zapatos blancos y la tela gris oscuro de su vestido largo estaban tirados.

No tenían noción del tiempo, no sabían cuánto tiempo han estado metidos por debajo de sus cuerpos. Lo seguro era que ya han pasado más de tres días, ya que ya no se sentía tan caliente como antes. Sus necesidades sexuales ya no eran tan altas; el olor del alfa era lo que lo provocaba y lo ponía hambriento de nudos.

Nudos… 

¿Cuántos nudos ha tomado ya?

Ya podía empezar a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, su agujero estaba muy flojo y estaba seguro de que no se había cerrado.

La humedad en sus piernas y muslos le fue un recordatorio de las noches pasadas, del rostro del alfa hambriento y los ruegos llorosos que hacía.

Si Noctis bajaba de su celo, no estaría feliz, seguramente se sentirá molesto y enojado con él. 

Ya podía imaginar cómo olía todo sus ser; sexo, sudor, fluidos ajenos… Se dispuso a ponerse de pie, notando rápidamente la debilidad en sus piernas. Al primer paso se tropezó, cayendo hacia adelante y poniendo sus manos para amortiguar el golpe. Afortunadamente cayó en la alfombra, pero el dolor se sintió.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose con la cabecera tallada de la cama y caminando muy lentamente hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo dentro cerró la puerta, fue hacia la bañera y comenzó a llenarla, por lo mientras se sentó en el inodoro y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Su cuello y cuerpo fueron salvajemente mordidos por los filosos dientes del alfa, siendo capaz de perforar la piel y dejar su marca atrás.

Tomó un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol, luego lo acercó a la herida y la frotó delicadamente. El ardor se sintió demasiado que tuvo que parar para soportar el dolor y luego continuar. El algodón limpiaba la sangre seca y las heridas recientes que pronto se convertirían en costra.

“¿Quieres ayuda?”.

El rubio dejó de limpiarse para voltear hacia la puerta, donde el Rey de Lucis estaba asomándose por la puerta, mostrando la mitad de su cara. Prompto supo de inmediato de que el Rey no estaba enojado, pero sí muy apenado. Su olor no mentía, tampoco su rostro. Era como un niño que supo que hizo algo malo y fue a pagar por lo que hizo. 

“Estás despierto” fue lo que salió de su boca.

El Rey entró al baño aún sin invitación. Se colocó frente a él y lo miró.

“Lo siento mucho…” le dijo.

Esta vez no podía decir que todo estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. Tanto Noctis como él no habían querido esto. Sin embargo aquí estaban.

Dejó que Noctis tomara los algodones y el alcohol para que limpiara sus heridas. Incluso le permitió ayudarlo a meterse a la bañera y limpiarse con delicadeza ante las heridas que tenía. Ninguno 

de ellos dijo nada, no tenían el suficiente coraje como para decir algo. Ambos se sintieron terribles por lo ocurrido.

Noctis se sentía culpable, no pudo controlar sus instintos y abusó del cuerpo igual de inconsciente de la omega, la culpa estaba royendo su ser y ya no había nada que se pudiera arreglar. Prompto también había caído en sus instintos, se comportó de una manera como solo una adicta al sexo lo haría. Esto llevaría consecuencia para ambos, pero sobre todo para él.

Mientras la esponja le frotaba la espalda, Prompto bajó la mirada hacia el torso del alfa, lleno de arañazos, mordidas y chupetones, el rubor invadió su rostro. Una mirada más abajo, a los pantalones del Rey y su…

El rubor ya se había esparcido hasta la totalidad de su cuerpo.

El alfa era aún duro, su celo todavía no terminaba hasta dentro de dos días y por obvias razones quería más interacción física.

“¿Quieres ayuda?”. La pregunta salió de la boca sin antes consultarlo con su cerebro. Intentó apartar la mirada del bulto marcado por sus pantalones, pero no podía hacerlo. 

El masaje con la esponja se detuvo, su campo de visión le dijo que el Rey había bajado la vista, y posiblemente cerrado sus ojos. Pero antes de que siquiera hablara, la frente de Noctis golpeó su hombro, podía escuchar los sollozos que salían y un silencioso y corto “por favor”.

Prompto se dio vuelta, acunando la cabeza del rey en su pecho y frotando su espalda mientras la otra mano se dirigía hacia el sur.

Tomó la hombría del Rey y le apretó la cabeza, luego masajeó con su pulgar la hendidura ya húmeda y pegajosa y comenzó a bombearlo. El cuerpo de Noctis comenzó a temblar, en su mano pudo sentir como su miembro latía y el nudo comenzaba a llenarse.

No tomó mucho antes de que viniera, derramándose en la mano que lo acariciaba y la porcelana de la bañera. Incluso con esto aún no se había ablandado.

Quitó su mano y la metió al agua para enjabonarse, luego le indico suavemente al rey que entrara en la bañera con él.

“No, no quiero hacerlo más” le dijo entre sollozos. El corazón de Pronto se sintió pesado en su pecho. 

“Por favor su alteza, quiero ayudarlo”.

Le tomó un tiempo pensarlo, pero finalmente accedió.

Mientras Noctis se paraba y se metía en la bañera, Prompto se paró sobre sus rodillas, persuadiendo al rey para que se sentara y acomodara. Cuando estuvo acomodado, se sentó sobre su regazo y lo tomó todo. El agua de la bañera chapoteaba sobre sus cuerpos y fuera de ella, moviéndose y golpeándose como olas. Un último sentón con fuerza y el nudo lo traspasó.

Gimió de dolor y apretó los hombros del alfa en busca de algún consuelo; tomar nudos fuera del celo o no estando tan excitado era una experiencia que dolía.

Pero el rey pareció calmarse. Ambos se quedarían así por un tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Prompto conoció a Gladio fue en una tienda de arte. Ese día había sido su dieciseisavo cumpleaños y su madre le dio el suficiente dinero para adquirir un juego de pinturas y una cámara moderna. 

La tienda estaba dentro de un centro comercial bastante bonito y ambientado en la naturaleza, de hecho, Prompto ya había trabajado ahí durante el verano para tener ingresos extra.

Estaba en el pasillo de acuarelas cuando lo vio. Parado y confundido sobre qué paleta escoger. Fue una vista graciosa pero también dulce.

El hombre no era para nada pequeño, fue alto y musculoso, pero derribado con la pregunta mental sobre cuál producto escoger.

Se le acercó amistosamente. Tampoco quería molestarlo, pero parecía necesitar ayuda.

“¿Quieres uno en específico?” le preguntó.

El alfa se mostró avergonzado y le dijo que sí. Luego sacó un trozo de papel donde estaba anotado las especificaciones del producto que quería.

“Ya veo… mira, estas de aquí son todas acuarelas. No son lo que te piden. Las pinturas acrílicas y gises pastel están en los pasillos cuatro y seis” sonó amigable para sus adentros.

“G-gracias”.

“No hay de que”.

Como si fuese gracioso, se encontraron una vez más en la caja de pago. Pero esta vez fue Gladio quien le ofreció ayuda. Prompto no tenía el dinero exacto, y la no tan amable cajera se negaba a cambiarlo.

“Uh… no tengo el cambio…”

“Lo lamento, pero no tenemos suficientes-

“Yo lo pago”. La voz salió de sus espaldas.

“¿Qué?, espera, no”.

“¿Por qué no?, tú me ayudaste antes”.

“¡Pero no con seis mil de gil!”.

Al final el alfa pagó su cámara, y aunque Prompto le prometió pagarle, quedó satisfecho con la invitación de un café. Resultó ser que las pinturas no eran para él, si no para su hermana menor a quien le gustaba pintar.

“Me llamo Gladiolus, pero dime Gladio”.

“E-está bien Gladio, yo soy Prompto”.

“Un gusto Prompto” le sonrió dulcemente, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza humeante.

Por supuesto que el hombre no era feo. Era ilegalmente guapo y atractivo. Pocos hombres que llegó a conocer eran así. Un poco mayor, eso se veía por su larga melena castaña amarrada en una coleta, las marcas en su rostro y su forma de ser.

Desde ese día salieron con más frecuencia, iban al parque, iban al centro, incluso llegaron a estar cerca de la ciudadela, ¡donde el mismísimo Rey se encontraba!

En un restaurante italiano, Gladio se le declaró, pidiéndole ser su novio. Prompto prefirió ahogarse de la emoción con un pedazo de pasta y acabaron en el baño. Pero aún así le dijo que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la espera, pero aquí estáaaa!!!  
> Agradezco a Fer, que me ayudó con la revisión de este capítulo. Gracias. <3  
> Realmemte no sé si decir 'carpeta' o 'binder', creo que ambos están bien; si pudieran decirme se los agradecería mucho.   
> (^^)

Cuando Noctis estaba completamente cuerdo consigo mismo otra vez, le pidió amablemente que se fuera a su habitación. Prompto obedeció.

Si bien, entendía el estado del rey, pero también se enojó al saber que él no le tuvo consideración.

Ha pasado cerca de una semana y no ha recibido ninguna noticia o indicación. Todo ha transcurrido con absoluta normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Esa mañana también fue normal como todas las demás. El asesor entró por la puerta para dejarle la bandeja de comida habitual, hasta que comenzó a olfatear el aire y su entorno personal.

“¿S-sucede algo?” preguntó incómodo.

“Su aroma… es diferente del habitual”. Ignis se inclinó hacia adelante para casi meter su nariz en su pelo. No era como si el asesor no lo hubiese olido, pero no iba a preguntar.

“Acabo de ducharme, tal vez fu-...”

“No, he olido esto antes” el asesor rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y sacó su teléfono, marcando algo y llevándoselo a la oreja. “¿Tredd?, sí, creo que ya.”

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que el acelerado asesor lo tomara de la mano y lo llevara de la sala a la recámara, sentándolo en su propia cama.

“Le pido que se acueste su majestad, el doctor Tredd estará en camino.”

Asintió, poniendo algunas almohadas encima de la cabecera, pegando su espalda en ella y sentándose. Se giró hacia Ignis y le preguntó silenciosamente, “¿Tendré que ser reina?”

Ignis se giró y le dió una sonrisa amigable, “No, esta vez no. He hablado personalmente con el doctor Treddus y entiende la situación; no dirá nada.”

“Gracias Iggy.” le devolvió una sonrisa y se recostó.

Después de diez minutos el doctor llamó a la puerta; Llevaba consigo un maletín grande y algunos papeles, pero no llevaba la bata tradicional de los doctores.

“Buenas tardes su alteza, Ignis.” hizo una reverencia y puso el maletín en el suelo.

“Ah, buenas tardes.”

“Buenas tardes.” murmuró.

Fue una revisión bastante común, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que tuvo que orinar en un frasco de vidrio y entregárselo al doctor, pero fuera de eso, fue como siempre.

“¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo saldrán los resultados?” preguntó el asesor.

“Podré dárselos mañana por la mañana. Sin embargo, la prueba casera lo afirma, pero haré los análisis de todos modos” Se giró hacia él y le tendió una lista de alimentos. “Sugiero que Prompto consuma estos alimentos en mayor cantidad de ahora en adelante, debajo están los alimentos que tendrás que dejar de comer”.

“Gracias.”

El doctor se despidió y salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

“¿Café, eh? Bueno, siempre lo supuse.”

“¿Ha hablado con Noctis?” el asesor preguntó.

“No, no desde… ya sabes.”

“Tal vez quieras hablar con él.”

Bufó, casi se rió. ¿Noctis hablando con él?

“Lo sugiero en realidad. El embarazo trae consigo muchos cambios, uno de ellos es la alta necesidad de contacto y el apoyo de compañeros en esto. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta.”

“¿Cómo puedo siquiera hablarle si él me aleja?”

“Puedo hablar con él si quieres” ofreció.

Lo pensó por un momento, no tan convencido con eso pero aún así aceptó. “Sí, por favor.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“¡Woahhh!, ¿Iremos a la ciudadela?, ¿Donde el mismísimo rey trabaja?” preguntó en voz alta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la expresión de felicidad y asombro enmarcado en su rostro.

“Síp, mañana en la mañana te llevaré.”

“Oh dios, es decir… bien, eh… ¿Tengo que llevar ropa formal o… ¡Necesito ropa formal, sí!, quizá un saco de vestir y un pantalón decente, una corbata también funciona-...”

“Prom, cariño, no importa cómo te vistas. No iremos a ningún evento o algo por el estilo, sólo iremos a caminar y a conocer.” la mano de Gladio soltó la suya, llevándola a su mejilla y acariciando.

“Sí, entiendo. Pero, ¿Y si me ven raro con mis pantalones simples y camisas holgadas?”

“Entonces pensaran que eres lindo.”

“Gladio…” ambos se rieron y luego se dieron un beso rápido, se volvieron a tomar de las manos y continuaron caminando.

A diferencia de las otras experiencias "amorosas" que Prompto ha tenido, ésta fue la más real y bonita de la que tiene memoria.

Gladio no lo juzgó una vez que supo que era trans, tampoco se rió ni lo dejó; cosa que pensaba que iba a pasar. Es decir, Gladio ya tenía treinta y tres años recién cumplidos, era mayor y experimentado, no era de su pensamiento que al más alto no le molestara salir con un chico trans.

Gladio ha estado ahí para él, de hecho, le prometió estar a su lado durante su cirugía. Ya sólo faltaban tres semanas.

No han ido más allá de los besos y unos cuantos roces, pero Prompto quería más, y podía apostar a que Gladio también.

Cada que un beso caliente y desordenado terminaba, la entrepierna de Gladio se apretaba contra sus pantalones. Sin embargo, los dos han acordado avanzar hasta que AMBOS estén seguros de sí, o sea, Prompto. A pesar de decirle que no había problemas siempre y cuando se cuidaran, ambos sabían que era solo por el calor del momento, eran palabras cubiertas por la neblina borracha. Prompto le diría cuando esté listo, no por la excitación, si no porque de verdad lo siente.

Fuera de eso, no se ha prohibido hacer mamadas, o usar algunos juguetes, siempre y cuando tenga la ropa puesta.

Prompto se ha dicho a sí mismo una y otra vez que hasta que no se haga la operación, no se sentirá cómodo al desnudarse frente a alguien, aunque se tratara de Gladio.

Esa noche no pudo dormir hasta haber tomado sus pastillas. La emoción lo consumía; la idea de pisar el mismo suelo que el rey pisó, caminar por los mismos pasillos que el rey visitó, respirar el mismo aire que el rey respiraba. No fue fácil.

\----

A la mañana siguiente, Prompto se duchó como nunca antes se había duchado: Tallándose el cuerpo dos veces, lavando su pelo a la perfección, lavándose los dientes dos veces también, poniéndose su mejor colonia, desodorante, peinar su cabello sin que algún pelillo se escapa, su carpeta y la ropa menos "informal" que tenía.

Gladio le dijo que se verían en la parada del autobús que usualmente tomaba, pero él le había dicho decenas de veces que ese autobús no iba a la ciudadela; Gladio con terquedad siguió diciéndole que fuera.

Ya sentado en la parada de estación, Prompto repasó el comportamiento que debería de tener. Investigó en algunas páginas cómo debe comportarse frente a la realeza, aunque no estaba seguro de ver a la realeza frente a frente.

Un coche negro y caro a la vista se estacionó frente a él, tocando el claxon dos veces. Inmediatamente Prompto volteó a otro lado y lo ignoró, este tipo de cosas le sucedían muy a menudo; Alfas que se creen demasiado guapos y con el derecho de decirle "lo lindo que era", era algo de casi todos los días. Incluso sentado en la parada del autobús le ha pasado, carros que pasan frente suyo y le gritan elogios que él no pidió.

“Oye nena, ¿Quieres ir a la ciudadela o no?”

Ese era Gladio.

Rápidamente se giró para ver detrás de la ventanilla del auto ya bajada, donde su novio querido estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sintió mucha vergüenza en ese momento; creyó que Gladio era uno de esos alfas maleducados y pervertidos.

“¡S-sí, ya voy!”.

Se paró y la puerta del auto se abrió, se metió, se sentó y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, todo mientras su rostro se ruborizaba hasta parecer un tomate.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Gladio.

“¡S-sí, vamos a la ciudadela!”

Entonces fueron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la espera, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulooooooo!!! \\(*-*)/  
> Quizá hoy o mañana actualizaré mi otro fic, lo más probable.  
> :D

“Me parece muy exagerado que unas pocas personas disfruten de todo esto. Esto bien podría ser una casa hogar.” resopló.

“Es la realeza. Todo lo que deben tener debe ser siempre lo mejor.”

Apenas habían pasado los sensores de seguridad. Lamentablemente no pudo llevar su mochila consigo, ni su cámara que estaba dentro; Tampoco podía permitirse llevar pulseras, collares o alguna joya y artilugio corporal extra. Fue por pedido de Gladio que logró mantener su banda en su muñeca. Increíblemente lo dejaron pasar.

No podían ver mucho y según Gladio, no estaba permitido para los visitantes ver más allá de los salones principales del palacio.

La arquitectura era hermosa, la mayoria de mármol blanco y algo parecido al cuarzo. Las ventanas eran proporcionalmente enormes y grandes, cristales de colores o transparentes reflejaban los rayos de sol que las traspasan; los largos y gruesos pilares parecían sostener el techo hecho en cúpula. El personal, supuso, caminaba de aquí para allá, algunos llevaban cosas en sus manos y otros simplemente caminaban apurados sin nada.

“Están muy agitados.” Dijo.

“Es su trabajo. No es un trabajo fácil servirle a la corona.”

“Sí, eso creo.”

Caminaron, pero sin tomarse de las manos como estaban acostumbrados, eso le ansiaba un poco, pero supuso que si lo hacían, serían mal vistos.

Le sorprendió mucho cuando pasaban al lado de alguien y saludaban, no a él, si no a Gladio. Como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

Prompto nunca investigó mucho sobre la realeza de Lucis, ni de ninguna en particular. No le interesaba saber lo que hacían estas personas más afortunadas que él; Su vida tenía sus propias complicaciones como para meterse en las de gente rica.

“¿Es una obligación saludar a los visitantes?, No he visto que saluden a los demás.” Dijo confuso.

“Normalmente lo hacen, pero cuando están tan apurados como hoy no tienen tanto tiempo”.

“Siempre hay tiempo para ser educados…” A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Gladio no le dijo nada.

Continuaron con su pequeño viaje. El palacio era hermoso, tal como el hogar donde las princesas de caricaturas vivían. Todo impecable, elegante y simple. Los jardínes era igual de bellos, incluso más; Habían centenas de flores de diversos colores, fuentes pequeñas colocadas en medio y unas pocas bancas para sentarse.

Prompto lo miró todo muy sorprendido, quería gritarle a gladio sobre todo, pero sabía que no sería nada educado hacerlo, entonces se abstuvo.

El más alto no parecía nada impresionado, era como un simple peatón que caminaba muy seguido por estos rumbos, que había ya visto día tras día las mismas decoraciones brillantes como para sorprenderse un poco. Se sintió un extraño porque Gladio no estaba compartiendo su mismo entusiasmo.

“¿Ya has venido aquí antes?” le preguntó el rubio.

“Algo así.” fue lo que le dijo.

Sí, ya ha venido aquí. Seguramente con sus romances pasados, debió haber traído a cada conquista al mismo lugar; Es una muy buena forma de enamorar a alguien.

“Eres el primero al que invito aquí.” Aseguró.

“¿De verdad?, pensé que traías a todos tus amoríos aquí.”

“No, pero sería una muy buena forma de ligar.” se burló.

“Eso es verdad.” Supuso que debió haber tenido otros amoríos antes que él; era un hombre guapo y mayor después de todo.

Continuaron su camino, la gente empezó a saludar, no sólo a Gladio, si no también a Prompto.

Cuando llegaron a una sala dedicada al arte no fue algo largo ni interesante como llegó a imaginar, era mucha, pero muuuucha historia detrás de cada estatua o pintura que veían en cada pared o esquina.

El final del recorrido turístico era en un bonito terreno lleno de fuentes, bancas, árboles, un bonito lago y algún que otro brote de pasto saliendo del suelo de concreto.

“¿Cuántos años dices que lleva existiendo todo esto?” preguntó una vez que se sentaron y abrieron sus respectivas botellas de agua. Un regalo por parte de la corona.

“Siglos y siglos, desde el primer Rey. Lo remodelan cada cierto tiempo”.

Hasta este punto ya daban las cinco y media de la tarde; lo que significaba que han pasado más de tres horas de recorrido excitante, pero también aburrido.

“¿Vamos a casa?” preguntó el omega.

Gladio lo miró, puso su palma encima de su mano y se acercó para poder susurrarle algo:

“¿Te gustaría quedarte en una habitación real?” le dijo con un tono de voz seductor que provocó que su cuerpo se acercara instintivamente.

“¿Una habitación?” preguntó, “¿”en el palacio donde el Rey duerme?”.

“Sí”.

Vaya que Prompto lo quería, la sola idea de pensarlo le trajo un familiar y placentero dolor en el bajo vientre.

“Pero… ¿eso no es ilegal?, quiero decir, es invadir una propiedad privada, además son muy poderosos aquí y pueden-..."

“Cariño, tranquilo, lo preparé todo desde un principio. Ya hay una habitación apartada para nosotros dos”.

Ser el escudo real le daba muchas ventajas. Entre ellas una habitación personal en el palacio; donde se podía quedar cuando quisiera.

“P-pero… ¡Gladio!” el rubio hizo un lindo puchero. No sabía qué decir.

“Podemos hacer lo que quieras por lo mientras. Podemos volver a los jardines reales, o al museo de exhibición-..."

“No” dijo en automático.

“De acuerdo, museos no.” se rió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Me temo que su majestad no está dispuesto a hablar por el momento” El asesor se inclinó ante él.

“Está bien.” dijo tranquilo.

“Seré de ayuda por el momento. Si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo, estaré más que satisfecho de cumplir sus caprichos”.

Su mecedora era un alivio, ya había vomitado más de cuatro veces en el día y el movimiento parecía calmar sus calambres estomacales.

“Gracias Ignis, eso es todo por hoy.”

El asesor se quedó un rato más, pero al final se fue.

Había estado pensando mucho en las últimas semanas. Sobre él, la prensa, el Rey y sus familiares perdidos.

A veces le daban ganas de salir de la puerta, ir directo al podio y gritarle al mundo: ‘Soy un hombre, imbéciles’. Pero era algo que nunca iba a pasar.

Hablaron con él, en especial su médico, sobre alguna posible depresión futura. Decían que quizá pueda estar deprimido, que no querría tener al bebé o que quiera mantenerlo siempre consigo.

Pero no era así. O al menos no lo creía.

¿Odiar a su bebé?, Él no podría hacer eso. Amaba al niño, que era prácticamente un frijol todavía, pero lo amaba. Se imaginaba con un ser pequeño e indefenso, protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro, jugando con él, alimentándolo, bañándolo, vistiéndolo, comprarle la linda ropita para bebés en el departamento de maternidad…

Él ansiaba tener a su hijo en sus brazos, olerlo, estrujarlo, llenarlo de amor y de su propio olor.

Él quería éste bebé con toda su alma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, mucho tiempo, eh?  
> Lamento la espera, de verdad.   
> Gracias por su paciencia. <3  
> Y gracias a Fer, por corregir errores. :D

Esa noche con Gladio fue especial.    
  
El hombre fue siempre gentil con él, fue paciente y cariñoso, no se sintió cohibido ni asqueroso. A pesar de sus ansias y sus miedos, Gladio no le dijo nada malo, no lo llamó cobarde ni falso.   
  
Ambos caminaron muy despacio, esperando por el otro. Hubo muchas caricias, abrazos, besos y una que otra maldición. El cuerpo de Gladio, ancho y musculoso lo hizo sentir seguro, amado y cálido. El calor que el cuerpo del otro desprendía lo adormecía, su olor contribuyó de igual forma.    
  
Fue un ritmo lento, despacio pero con ritmo. Avanzaban y luego retrocedían, aumentaba y luego desaceleraban para evitar acabar; querían disfrutarse el uno al otro.   
  
Esa noche fue increíble para ambos.   
  
Prompto amaba a Gladio.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“Muchas gracias Ignis, eso es todo, de verdad.”   
  
“Por supuesto, si necesitas algo sólo llama” el asesor acomodó por última vez el afelpado cojin en su espalda y se despidió. Le había dejado comida para calentar en la cocina, algunos congelados en el congelador,  llenando toda su alacena y refrigerador de la comida más saludable posible.   
  
Como si no fuera suficiente, el omega se enfermó. Contrajo una fiebre que lo dejaba cansado y deliberando. Nada grave si se tenían las medicinas adecuadas para el tratamiento, y obviamente las tenía.   
  
Por orden del doctor, debía reposar en cama hasta que se mejorara por completo, en una habitación aparte. No es como si de todas formas compartiera la cama con alguien más.   
  
Ya han pasado tres meses, ha tenido días buenos y días malos. Ha aprendido a llevarla mejor de lo que esperaba, ha contado con ayuda y ha estado distrayendo su mente en otras cosas. El asesor ha intentado acomodar su horario para pasar más tiempo con él; como la vez en que el beta había salido de una junta de cuatro horas y corrió con velocidad hasta su habitación, encontrándose con el chico hincado sobre el inodoro y lo ayudó frotando su espalda.   
  
“Son solo algunas semanas” le había dicho en aquel entonces. Y afortunadamente así lo fue.   
  
Las primeras semanas fueron de lo peor; todo le asqueaba, el mínimo olor ajeno lo asqueaba, la comida lo asqueaba, la leche lo asqueaba y casi todas las bebidas azucaradas.   
  
Acostado en su cama no podía hacer mucho, leía uno que otro libro, veía videos en su celular o series.   
  
Mejoró mucho, fue lo que le dijo el doctor.    
  
Pero no lo creía.   
  
Seguía pensando en Gladio, y en cómo el Rey lo ignoraba. Tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de ser sólo un útero fértil a los ojos del consejo y de la mayoría de las personas del lugar.   
  
Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, con excepción de Ignis y Noctis (cuando le hablaba). Todos se refirieron a él como sólo ‘la omega del Rey’. Era más fácil para ellos llamarle omega que por siquiera su nombre de niña.   
  
Estaba viendo un video sobre bordados en almohadas cuando la puerta se abrió. De inmediato apagó su celular y miró hacia la puerta.   
  
“Hola” era el Rey.   
  
Durante algunas semanas pensaba en cómo sería una conversación con Noctis, fuera de los ojos públicos y las cámaras de la prensa. Pero luego dejó de hacerlo porque había decidido dejar de hacerlo; y ahora estaba pasando.   
  
“Hola, su alteza.” No podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, ‘alteza’ y ‘alfa’ fueron los únicos pronombres que juró usar cuando se refiere a su marido.   
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, el rey cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se fue a sentar en el único sillón que había disponible, que justamente estaba enfrente de su cama.   
  
“No debe estar aquí, lo podría contagiar.”   
  
“Lo siento, quería venir.” Hubo un poco de dolor en esas palabras,de hecho,había dolor en sus ojos, junto con bolsas visiblemente notorias.    
  
“¿A qué?” esperó no sonar agresivo,pero se había comprometido a sí mismo a no dejar que esta persona afectara su presente y su futuro.   
  
Noctis se reclinó en su asiento, con los codos pegados en sus rodillas y su cabeza gacha. “Quiero disculparme.”   
  
Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.   
  
“Fui un estúpido, no debí actuar de esa forma, pero yo… y-yo no sé cómo hacerlo, yo tampoco quise esto, yo no quería casarme, no quería tener un hijo y- y tampoco…” su voz se rompió cuando empezó a llorar en voz alta.   
  
Prompton se sintió mal. Sintió una profunda lástima por el rey frente suyo.    
  
“Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento…” se disculpó una y otra vez.   
  
El omega se movió, se quitó las mantas de encima y gateó hasta donde el preocupado rey lloraba sus penas; estaba un poco avergonzado de sólo vestir un camisón hasta los muslos y sus calzoncillos. Extendió un brazo y lo colocó en la espalda del otro.   
  
Más tarde lo abrazó, fue posiblemente el primer contacto afectivo consensuado entre ellos.    
  
Noctis lloraba en la tela de su camisón mientras se abrazaba a su cintura. Prompto le acarició la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.   
  
Ninguno de ellos era culpable de nada. Ambos tenían una tormenta de emociones en sus cabezas y no podían hacer nada. Estaban prácticamente atados.   
  
Sólo les quedaba ayudarse entre ellos.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
“¡G-Gladio!” gimió. Sus manos estaban agarrando fuertemente la almohada y la sábana debajo de él. Su espalda estaba dolorosamente arqueada hacia arriba y su cabeza se movía de lado a lado, teniendo que cubrir su rostro con una almohada para cubrir los fuertes sonidos que hacía.   
  
Su novio estaba agachado entre sus piernas, una mano estaba acariciando su muslo interno mientras la otra lo mantenía abierto y en exhibición. Sus piernas temblaban espasmódicamente, cerrándose en su cráneo cuando la sensación era demasiado fuerte.   
  
Una lengua caliente y húmeda se arremolinaba alrededor de la sensible carne que rodeaba su hipersensible e hinchado clítoris. Alternaba entre burlarse de esa forma y chuparlo, enloqueciéndolo.   
  
Otra veces simplemente se hundía más y exhalaba el dulce olor que desprendía la humedad ya formada.    
  
Aún sollozando y jadeando por aire, Prompto fijó su mirada hacia el sur, viendo como su novio prácticamente pegaba su nariz entre sus pliegues y respiraba fuertemente. Gimió.   
  
“G-Gladio…”.    
  
“Por dios bebé, hueles increíble” una vez más el alfa enterró su nariz y respiró ruidosamente. Era adicto a ese olor, al olor de la macha de Prompto. Pero también a su sabor.   
  
Aplanó su lengua y la arrastró desde su hendidura hasta su clítoris, así hasta que enterrara el apéndice húmedo en su agujero y saboreara las delicias resbaladizas.   
  
“¡Ahhhh!” el omega se arqueó cuando llegó.   
  
Las paredes internas estaban apretando su lengua, succionándolo y sin dejárlo ir; más humedad se escapó y manchó toda su barbilla, Gladio intentó atrapar lo más que pudo con la lengua pero era tanto que fue imposible tenerlo todo.   
  
Cuando las contracciones pararon se separó. Un hilo de mancha que iba desde su entrada hasta su labio los conectaba.   
  
El omega bajo de él respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero, su pecho subía y bajaba en rápidos segundos.   
  
“Lo hiciste tan bien mi amor, sabes delicioso”. Era un gran fetiche suyo beber los jugos que su novio secretaba, también olerlo una y otra vez.    
  
Su polla estaba dura, el nudo en la base posiblemente ya estaba formado y palpitando.    
  
No podía apartar la vista de su omega, el estado en que lo dejó. Su entrepierna absolutamente húmeda, la mancha oscura en las sábanas debajo de su culo o su agujero contrayéndose de vez en cuando...   
  
“¿Puedes ir otra ronda, amor?” preguntó sin apartar la vista de su agujero crispándose ante la idea.   
  
“Y-yo quiero… lamerlo”. Por supuesto que Gladio entendió.   
  
“Dios amor, sí. ¿Encima de mí te parece bien?”.   
  
Con el asentimiento del rubio, Gladio se acostó en la cama, el omega __se movió encima de él, sus pegajosos muslos ensuciando su pecho tonificado.   
  
“Lo siento…” un rubor cubrió su rostro.   
  
“No importa mi amor, me encanta”.   
  
Prompto aún se sonrojaba cuando Gladio le recordaba lo bien que sabía.   
  
Con el culo en la cara, el omega se inclinó hacia adelante, exponiéndose por completo y acercando su coño hacia su boca.   
  
Gladio estaba más que feliz de complacer.   
  
En segundos, una humedad envolvió su longitud mientras una mano se cerraba alrededor de su nudo completamente formado. Sabía que aunque Prompto lo ahuecara con su mano, no lo evolvería por completo.   
  
No había ritmo, pero no importaba, mientras Prompto chupaba su longitud arriba y abajo; Gladio estaba exhalando el aroma que desprendía de su coño y lamiendo la mancha que se liberaba.   
  
Sabía que al omega le excitaba complacerlo, en cada sesión de mamada, sus bragas terminaban con parches oscuros y gigantes, adheridos como una segunda piel. Ni siquiera estaba molestando el sensible manojo de nervios y el omega ya estaba goteando por el simple hecho de chuparle la polla.   
  
Cuando Gladio estuvo a punto de venir, envolvió su clítoris entre sus labios y amamantó.   
  
“¡Ah- ahhhhh!” Prompto sacó el pene de su boca y gritó ante la sensación. Una corriente fina de esperma transparente y líquido se escapó de su vagina mientras se llevaba el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta y chupaba más fuerte y rápido, desesperado.   
  
Gladio llegó, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba. Abofeteó el gordo y bien proporcionado culo de su novio un par de veces, masajeando las huellas rojas que quedaron.   
  
Con cuidado, Gladio movió el cuerpo inerte se Prompto y lo acostó en su lado.    
  
“¿Necesitas algo amor mío?” preguntó el alfa.   
  
“No” respondió sin aire, “bueno, sí. Un vaso con agua estaría bien”.   
  
“Enseguida” había un cierto sentimiento enorme de satisfacción cuando Gladio atendía las necesidades de su omega. El alfa era protector y cuidadoso a su manera, el omega también lo cuidaba como una madre. Pero en los momentos donde estaba débil, tan expuesto, Gladio necesitaba complacer sus necesidades. Cada. Una.   
  
Llegó velozmente a la cocina, sirvió el agua en el vaso y trotó hacia la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota.   
  
Cuando llegó, Prompto estaba casi dormido. Su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada que el alfa había usado, las mantas entre sus piernas desordenadas y la suave respiración que tenía. Se veía tan vulnerable y lindo a la vez.   
  
Gladio se acercó, dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama; levantó su mano para acariciar el pelo rubio y húmedo de sudor.   
  
“Mi sol…” murmuró.   
  
También se acostó y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo ahora dormido, acercándolo hacia su pecho y colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volví, no estoy dejando esta historia. Lamento mucho la espera. Gracias por no olvidarla, en serio. Muchísimas gracias. <3

“¿Estás cómodo?” preguntó por enésima vez.

“Sí” respondió por enésima vez.

“¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?”.

“No Iggy, estoy bien”.

“De acuerdo”.

El asesor había dedicado dos horas enteras de su vida en tener la habitación del omega lo más cómoda, tenue y tranquila posible para su comodidad. Había creado un nido, al principio; pero Prompto había decidido intervenir y arreglarlo a su gusto, llenando la cómoda de almohadas y ropa suya con colonia de imitacion alfa de alta calidad. Eso ayudaba un poco, pero no suficiente.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, haciendo que la luz del sol no entrara y la habitación fuese alumbrada suavemente. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Con cuidado de no descomponer su construcción, Prompton estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche llena de cajas de medicamentos, una jarra de agua y un vaso. Tomó el vaso lleno hasta la mitad y se lo llevó a la boca para dar cortos sorbos. Fue un efecto secundario, de algunos de los muchos medicamentos que tomaba, tener la garganta seca. 

“Me voy ahora, por favor, llame si…

“Necesito algo, lo sé”. Prompto se despidió del asesor y se acomodó en su cama para tomar la siesta.

Estaba más cansado ese día, y el pasado, y el antepasado.

Lamentablemente no pudo dormir de inmediato, por lo que se levantó y volvió a sentarse. Prendió la lámpara de mesa y tomó sus lentes, luego tomó los panfletos que estaban a su lado y comenzó a leerlos.

_ “Decora el cuarto de tu bebé, temporada de rebajas…. _

_ “¿Sin muebles?, no te preocupes… _

_ “La ropa que la realeza más pequeña usa… _

Muchos títulos que consideraba inadecuados. 

Ya tenía ideas sobre cómo decorar el cuarto de su hijo. Chocobo, sería la temática principal. Ya ha apartado una decena de peluches del pájaro icónico, almohadas, cobijas y demás cosas inspiradas en las bonitas criaturas. 

La pared sería azul pastel, mientras que el suelo sería blanco. Los muebles serían de color amarillo al igual que las cortinas en las ventanas. Todos los muebles deberán tener la imágen de un chocobo tallado. Todos.

Incluso los mamelucos que ha elegido han sido amarillos y con chocobos estampados en diversas formas. Ya quería ver el resultado final de la habitación.

Todavía necesitaba ir a las tiendas para ver en persona y escoger personalmemte, las decoraciones y el amueblado. Todavía tenía meses para decidir, cinco meses y medio para decidir.

Aburrido de no oír nada, Prompto se estiró pocos centímetros para tomar el control remoto de la pantalla. Prendiéndola en el primer canal que salió y bajando el volumen para no distraerse.

_ ‘¿Será acaso que la reina de Lucis, extranjera por cierto, está embarazada?’ _

La voz tan familiar de una reportera especialmente metiche, le quitó toda la atención que tenía en los folletos. Los hizo a un lado y subió otras tres rayas al volumen.

_ ‘Fuentes informantes nos han dicho que la monarca se encuentra en un estado frágil e indefenso; probablemente se trate de alguna enfermedad. Pero seamos sinceros, ¡ya queríamos tener cualquier información del futuro heredero al trono!’ _

_ ‘Ahora mismo estamos fuera del palacio,en la puerta principal; esperando a que alguien salga y diga el comunicado oficial. Sin duda nos mantendremos esperando e informando todo, ¡no se vaya!’. _

No apagó la televisión, pero pensó en hacerlo. Un regurgitamiento en el estómago le impulsó a correr hasta el baño para echar todo lo que había comido hace unas horas. 

Todavía no se acostumbraba a salir en televisión y en las portadas, ni en las primeras planas de revistas y periódicos que millones de personas leen y ven. Ser televisado como la Reina de Lucis, que vive feliz con su esposo el Rey de Lucis. 

Le causaba ansiedad saber que miles de personas veían todo lo que hacía en todo momento. No nació ni se crío en la realeza, nunca le enseñaron a sobrellevar todo el peso que conllevaba ser una figura pública; siempre fue sólo… una persona normal y cualquiera. Una persona que tomaba el autobús cada mañana para llegar al trabajo, una persona que iba al mercado local para encontrar lo más económico.

Y ahora su vida entera tendrá que ser televisada, como un show de su día a día. 

Cuando expulsó todo y se limpió la cara se quedó sentado durante un rato, recargándose en la taza cerrada del inodoro, meditando.

“¿Su majestad?” llamó alguien.

“¿Sí?” gritó, esperando sonar normal.

“¿Está bien?”.

“Uh, salgo en un momento”.

“Oh” dijo, “lo siento, no sabía que estaba..., la esperaré”.

“Gracias”.

Se paró y lavó su cara, secándola con una toalla limpia y con un suave aroma a lavanda. Salió del baño para ver a uno de los glaives asomándose en la puerta entreabierta.

“¿Ocurre algo?” preguntó.

“Sí, su majestad quiere tener una cena con usted” informó.

“¿E- en serio?”.

“Sí, en el comedor principal; dentro de dos horas”.

“Será formal o…

“Oh no, dejó muy en claro que no será algo formal, sólo serán ustedes dos”.

“De acuerdo, gracias”.

“Vendré en hora justa” el glaive hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Esa sería prácticamente la primer cena que tendría con Noctis sin algún tinte político o formal. Siempre comieron en lugares separados; Noctis en su oficina y Prompto en el comedor o en su habitación, pero siempre fue solo. En ocasiones Ignis lo acompañaba, pero el horario del asesor estaba siempre demasiado apretado para tener tiempo de acompañarlo. 

La mesa del comedor principal era muy grande y con varias sillas alrededor. Cuando Prompto comía solo, su única compañía eran los mayordomos que iban y venían a traerle sus platos, a preguntar si necesitaba algo y llevarse el plato semi-vacío de su lugar.

Igual se vería sólo, con ellos dos sentados en una mesa para veinticuatro personas, cada uno en un extremo, posiblemente. 

La noche de ‘relajación’, por lo que Ignis se esmeró bastante, tendría que ser en otro momento. Le pareció extraño que Ignis se haya molestado tanto en hacer más cómoda su estancia y no le haya dicho nada sobre una cena; quizá fue algo planeado al instante, quizá Noctis tenía tiempo libre y lo quiere usar para convivir con él un rato. Entonces el asesor no sabía nada sobre esta cena, no fue algo programado.

Una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. 

Se tomó su tiempo tanto en preparar la bañera como en disfrutar de la calidez del agua, y sobre todo, del rico olor a melocotones que le añadió, su favorito. Mientras disfrutaba del ambiente, llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició, pasó la mano por ese pequeño y ya formado bache, que no hará nada más que crecer.

_ ‘Ya queríamos saber algo acerca del heredero del trono’  _ recordó amargamente.

La casa de Lucis tenía la costumbre de dar la noticia cuatro meses después, o al final del primer trimestre. Uno de los mayordomos iría hasta la entrada del palacio y colocaría una escritura en un marco de metal negro, donde se afirma que la reina/princesa, está esperando un bebé. 

Y luego los medios explotarían.

Cámaras que llegan a seguirlo hasta los jardines abiertos, o en los pasillos, o en la propia puerta de su habitación, (sólo ocurrió una vez, y aquel camarógrafo fue altamente sancionado).

Su bebé también sería una figura pública. Apenas saliendo del hospital, miles de personas estarían afuera esperándolos. Tomarían decenas de fotos de la cara del recién nacido; de su cuerpo cambiante después del parto y de Noctis.

Serían el foco de atención por lo menos unos tres meses,o hasta que su pequeño cumpliera un año de edad.

Su bebé.

Miles de personas lo verían.

Personas desconocidas.

_ Peligroso. _

“...to?”.

Escuchó algo a la lejanía, una voz muy, muy lejos de donde estaba. Sus ojos quedaron enfocados en el agua aromática de la bañera, sin voltear a otro lado.

Oyó golpes, como si fueran sobre una superficie de madera. Como una puerta.

Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta la puerta, pero no salió de su mundo.

_ Peligro. Peligro. _

“¿Prompto, todo está bien?” llamaron.

Aún sin salir de sus pensamientos, dijo:

“No”.

Siguieron tocando la puerta, más fuerte, y girando la manija.

“Prompto, necesito que me abras, por favor”.

“No” susurró, “no entres”.

“Prompto, ¡abre la puerta!”.

“¡No!” gritó. “¡No quiero que lo vean!”.

Hubo un silencio.

“¿A quién van a ver, Prompto?”.

“Mi bebé…”. En algún momento se puso a llorar.

Miles de pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Pensamientos horribles y feos sobre su pequeño aún no nacido. ¿Cómo podía traer él al mundo un pequeño ser, que no podría defenderse, a una vida donde tendría que acostumbrarse a ser visto por millones de personas?, ¿qué le diría cuándo sea grande?. Va a culparlo, decirle que él nunca quiso esta vida cuando Prompto tampoco la quiso. 

¿Qué va a decirle su hijo cuando sepa que su madre no es en realidad una ‘mujer’?, ¿qué va a hacer cuando su hijo se avergüence de él?

“Prompto”, era la misma voz, pero ahora más suave. “Nadie va a hacerle nada a tu bebé, estará a salvo”.

“Lo van a ver… lo van a ver…”.

“Lo sé, pero es algo inevitable. Nosotros no podemos callar directamente a la prensa, no podemos censurar a los periódicos o tachar a las televisoras. Si pudiésemos hacer eso, ya lo habríamos hecho desde hace décadas”.

Se envolvió en sus propios brazos, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

“No quiero eso…” sollozó.

“Lo sé, nadie lo quiere. Pero por favor, intenta sobrellevarlo, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer”.

Aquella persona tenía razón;  _ algo inevitable. _

Noctis vivió de esa forma, él creció en la nobleza y pudo sobrellevarlo con el paso de los años. Desde que era un pequeño Príncipe de sólo cuatro meses de nacido, Noctis ha aparecido en televisión, periódico y revistas de chismes; han hablado mal y bien de él; lo han hecho enojar pero también reír. Incluso siendo Rey, aún han hablado de él como si fuese una celebridad.

“¿Puedo entrar?” preguntó una voz femenina.

Ya en el mundo actual, Prompto susurró un silencioso “sí”. 

La puerta hizo click y se abrió. Una mucama, seguida de Ignis entraron al baño. Con una toalla en la mano, Ignis lo envolvió y ayudó a levantarlo de la tina; sacando con cuidado sus pies y sentándolo en el inodoro.

“Realmente lo siento, si pudiera hacer algo, en verdad que lo haría”.

“Lo sé” dijo. “Sé que lo harías”. Le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al asesor, quien se la devolvió de igual manera.

La mucama se quedó a secar el piso mojado del baño y luego se fue. Ignis y Prompto se quedaron en la habitación. El asesor sacaba vestidos desde el gran armario que tenía, escogiendo y mostrándole los vestidos a Prompto para que eligiera alguno.

“Este es negro y simple” dijo el asesor.

“Seguro, ese está bien”.

Se paró para tomar el vestido, aún envuelto en la toalla y se fue al baño para cambiarse, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta. Se puso sus calzoncillos simples negros, un sostén café oscuro a juego y luego metió sus pies en la tela del vestidoy la subió; dobló sus brazos hacia atrás para cerrar el cierre hasta donde pudo alcanzar. Viéndose en el espejo ya era fácil distinguir ese bache en su vientre. Muy pronto toda la ropa que tenía dejaría de quedarle, optando por ropa de maternidad.

El vestido era largo, pero aún era… un vestido. Una prenda que Prompto detestaba usar con todo el alma. Se miró varios segundos frente al espejo, visualizando cada parte de su cuerpo.

“Espero que sólo seas uno” dijo mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Salió del baño para pedirle ayuda a Ignis con el cierre de su espalda.

“Bien ¿está listo para ir?” preguntó el asesor.

“Sí” dijo.

\---

En el camino al comedor, se encontraron con el concejal Victor. Un nada agradable conservador y discriminatorio hombre alfa que no tenía miedo ni dudaba de lanzar las ofensas más hirientes a las personas que consideraba indignas. Lamentablemente, Prompto fue uno de sus más recurrentes blancos.

“Pero si es su majestad” hizo una falsa reverencia cuando se los topó en el pasillo que daba al comedor sólo dando la vuelta.

“Lord Victor” saludó Prompto, devolviendo la reverencia sin ningún respeto mostrado.

“Me han dicho, mi reina, que ha caído en una enfermedad que la ha dejado débil en la cama”.

“Así es, es cierto”.

“¡Válgame mis dioses!, ¿pero cómo es que se ha enfermado usted si siempre ha sido atendida con sumo cuidado?”.

Mierda.

“Las cosas llegan a pasar sin previo aviso, Lord Victor. Nadie más que el Oráculo puede prevenirlas”.

“Oh, pero si hace falta un Oráculo aquí, ¿no es así?, alguien que en verdad sea de utilidad”.

“Con su permiso Lord Victor”, milagrosamente Ignis interrumpió, “tenemos una cena a la cual asistir y vamos con un poco de retraso-

“Pero mire nada más, su majestad”. El hombre se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del estómago cubierto de Prompto. “Si ya está creciendo bastante rápido y grande, ¿está comiendo mucho o es sólo el pequeño que está desarrollándose?”.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, junto con una extraña sensación de necesidad de golpear a ese hombre en la cara.

“No quiero sonar grosero, Lord Victor, pero está siendo irrespetuoso con su alteza” señaló el asesor.

“Oh Ignis, tú siempre tan correc-

“Le pido amablemente y con favor, que se aleje de mi y no vuelva a mencionar algún comentario, sin importar si es ofensivo o no, sobre mi imagen, Lord Victor”.

Tanto la beta como el alfa se quedaron impresionado ante el llamado que hizo Prompto. Su olor delataba su inquietud y molestia. Y ningún alfa, beta, o incluso omegas entre sí, en ocasiones, se atrevieron a meterse con una omega alterada y molesta, era algo de su propia naturaleza.

“Como deseé, su majestad” con una reverencia, el concejal Víctor se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Prompto e Ignis observaron cómo el anciano se alejaba hasta que dio la vuelta y estaban completamente seguros de que no los oirían.

“¿Por qué es concejal Víctor es una persona tan mierda?” preguntó Prompto.

“No lo sé, supongo que lo criaron para ser alguien superior y de la jerarquía más alta”.

“Además, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿setenta?”.

“De hecho, tiene setenta y seis”.

“Es un fósil” bufó.

“Sí” Ignis rió, “lo es”.

Una vez doblando la esquina y llegar a la puerta que daba con el comedor, el corazón de Prompto se aceleró, las manos le sudaban y sentía como si estuviera dentro de un sauna.

“Bueno, es aquí” dijo.

“Así es, si necesita algo estaré en la cocina, sólo infórmele a un mayordomo e iré en camino”.

“Gracias Iggy”.

Con una exhalación, abrió las puertas y entró al comedor.

Encontró a Noctis jugando con sus cubiertos de plata distraídamente y de forma aburrida, entrelazándolos o haciéndolos girar entre sí. Cuando cerró la puerta, el Rey se volteó sorprendido y dejó caer accidentalmente su tenedor y cuchara.

“Hola” saludó mientras recogía sus utensilios..

“Hola” respondió.

“Majestad” un mayordomo se inclinó e hizo una seña, “su asiento está por aquí”.

Pensó que estaría en el otro extremo de la mesa, muy alejado del Rey, pero lo sentaron a un lado suyo; incluso ya habían puesto un mantel y un juego de cubiertos.

“Con permiso” el mayordomo estaba a punto de mover su silla para que se sentara cuando Noctis se paró y lo detuvo.

“Si me permite” tomó la madera y la jaló, permitiendo que se sentara. Un acto caballeroso.

“Gracias, majestad” dijo el omega mientras tomaba asiento.

“No hay de qué”.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados, tres mayordomos salieron de la cocina con una serie de bandejas. Era una gran variedad de panes, aderezos, ensaladas, cortes de carne y bebidas. 

Como le hubiese gustado devorar todo eso y servirse cuanto quisiera, pero ese no era el comportamiento que una Reina debe tener. No señor. En cambio, permitió que la doncella tomara y cortara la carne y sirviera vegetales al vapor a su plato.

Se le hizo agua la boca de tan sólo verlo, pero algo no estaba bien.

Los guisantes; bolitas verdes rodeadas por una membrana verde claro. Tan sólo de verlas, con el sólo hecho de verlos, sintió que el vómito subía por su garganta, como un nudo.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Noctis.

“Yo, eh, los guisantes” murmuró.

“¿Guisantes?” preguntó Noctis con el rostro lleno de confusión, “¿pasa algo con los guisantes?”.

“Sí, bueno, no con ellos. Es sólo… 

Noctis esperó una respuesta.

“Asquerosos”.

“¿Asquerosos?” alzó una ceja.

“Sí, el olor y la apariencia…

El Rey estaba confundido, con una cara llena de extrañeza.

“Quizá es sólo el embarazo, hormonas y eso”.

“Oh” dijo Noctis. “Ya veo”.

“Sí” alejó el plato, tocándolo como si fuese a quemarle la mano, muy lejos de él.

“Puedo pedir que se los lleven” ofreció.

“No, no hace falta, gracias majestad”.

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras comían. Era gracioso de ver como Prompto olía todo primero antes de dar pequeños sorbos o mordiscos y meterlo en su boca. 

“Actúas como si hubiese veneno” rió el Rey.

“Lo siento, pero mis hormonas están demasiado agitadas y el olor de un bistec me marea demasiado” rió también.

Es bastante increíble ver cómo de ser distanciado con el Rey, pasaron a ser como una especie de amigos cercanos.

“Estoy pensando en agrandar la habitación dónde estoy, para que puedas venir a dormir conmigo”.

Casi se atraganta con su bebida ante la sugerencia. Dormir. Con. Noctis.

Santo cielos, nunca se lo imaginó. Está seguro que la última vez que durmieron juntos, las cosas eran diferentes.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó crédulo.

“Sí, bueno…” el rostros sin afeitar y varonil de Noctis se sonrojó, “he investigado algo sobre los omegas preñados y-” era muy difícil para él, era lindo de ver. “Leí que duermen mejor y no sufren de tantos calambres cuando están cerca de un alfa que consideran cercano”.

Se le quedó viendo a Noctis.

“¡Es decir, sé que no soy alguien cercano a ti o algo así!, también sé que fui un idiota y todo eso. En verdad lo siento, quiero ayudarte en esto, no quiero dejarte solo. No es justo para tí, ni para el bebé”.

A veces olvidaba que este bebé que tenía dentro suyo era de Noctis; y que simplemente apareció en su interior por un milagro.

“Lo aprecio mucho majestad, muchas gracias por considerarme”.

“No hay de qué”, estaba alegrado de que la conversación terminara. “ Así que… ¿qué tal las náuseas matutinas?”.

Prompto soltó una carcajada que hasta impresionó al mayordomo detrás suyo. “¿En serio quiere hablar, majestad, sobre vómitos durante la cena?”.

“¿Por qué no?, es decir, me gustaría escuchar de antemano todo eso, sólo lo he leído en páginas y foros”.

“La biología es muy complicada, majestad”.

“Oh, lo es”.

“Bueno, ya no son tan fuertes como al inicio. Me dijeron que pasarían una vez acabara en primer trimestre, ahora sólo son sentimientos ocasionales”.

“Me alegro de oírlo, eso debe ser una mierda”.

Si no miraron al mayordomo haciendo un gesto ante la palabrota pronunciada por el Rey, no contó como un verdadero insulto.

“Sí, lo es”.

“Por cierto, me han informado que el cuarto del bebé estará construído en esta semana, estará al lado de la tuya”.

“¿E-en serio?” preguntó maravillado.

“Sí, Ignis me dijo qué has querido ir a comprar muebles de chocobo”.

“Ah, eh… sí, me gustan los chocobos y pienso que es una linda temática para un bebé”.

“Lo es” Noctis dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo en su plato, suspirando y mirándolo, “quisiera acompañarte” dijo.

“¿En verdad?”.

“Sí, me gustaría llevarte a la tienda que quieres, será más fácil si llevamos más de un coche simple”.

“Pensaba en llamar a un camión de mudanzas o algo así” dijo incrédulo.

“No hace falta, tenemos nuestros propios camiones para transportar muebles, decenas de ellos”.

“Está bien, majestad”, dijo, “pensaba salir mañana por la mañana, ¿le parece?”.

Noctis no era un hombre madrugador, eso se reflejó en su rostro. “Sí, está bien”.

“Muy bien, entonces mañana a las ocho, majestad”.

“Mañana a las ocho” confirmó.

_ ‘Esto no está tan mal’  _ pensó para sí mismo.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Tanto Noctis como Prompto voltearon para ver quién había entrado.

Gladiolus se había quedado parado a un lado de la puerta. Ese era su trabajo, después de todo, cuidar a su Rey, ser su escudo, ser quien lo proteja.

Prompto se sintió inmediatamente incómodo con su presencia.

Noctis pareció notarlo, así que decidió salvar la situación. “Gladio, que bueno que has venido. ¿Las luces del jardín están encendidas?” preguntó.

Gladio arqueó una ceja, confundido, “me imagino que no, pero pueden prenderse, ¿por qué?”.

“Queremos ir ahí”.

“Puedo pedirle a alguien que las prenda ahora mismo”.

“Bien, gracias”. El Rey se giró para afrontarlo, “¿quieres dar un paseo nocturno?”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, cuánto tiempo. Sólo puedo decir que han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida, pero también fueron tiempos de pensar y cambiar, ya saben. Feliz navidad (muy atrasada), y feliz año nuevo (atrasado).   
> Lo lamento, intenté hacer un capítulo más largo de lo normal para compensar; el próximo capítulo saldrá en menos de una semana. PROMESA.  
> En cuanto a los otros dos fics... no sé realmente si seguir, siento que no han sido tan bien aceptados como éste. Debatiré seriamente si borrarlos o mantenerlos, aún no lo sé.  
> En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ¡Disfruten! :'D  
> PD: estoy un poco oxidada con la escritura, lo siento xd.

Prompto casi siempre tenía casa sola, desde hace meses que Gladio lo supo. Siempre que pasaba a dejarlo o a recogerlo no había coches a la vista, no veía alguna señal de que hubiesen otras personas dentro del departamento.    
Tendría que hablar con Prompto sobre eso, podía ser un caso de negligencia infantil, o incluso abandono. No necesitaba ver dos veces para saber que el omega no era Luciano de nacimiento, y aunque en sus papeles decía que sí lo era, no habían tantos Lucianos que tuvieran pelo rubio o pecas en la cara. Era algo más de Tenebrae o de Niflheim.    
Prompto no vivía en un mal barrio, pero estaba algo deteriorado. Uno de los muchos barrios que fueron olvidados y no han recibido su mantenimiento en décadas, pero la gente del lugar hacía lo posible para mantenerlo estable.    
Ese día Gladio lo pasaría con su novio, prometió ayudarlo con sus tareas a cambio de que lo dejara probar su comida casera que tanto le gustaba y tanta pena le daba al rubio.    
Prompto era un buen cocinero, lastimosamente eso vino de la ausencia de sus padres.    
  
Se estacionó en el aparcamiento de su edificio, dejando su credencial de identificación con el beta de la entrada por seguridad.    
Prompto vivía en el tercer piso, la última puerta hasta el final del pasillo. Era un edificio antiguo, construido hace poco más de siete años, por lo que estaba en no tan buenas condiciones.    
Subió las escaleras y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con el número 306. Antes de subir le envió un mensaje de texto avisando de que había llegado, pero de todos modos tocó el timbre.    
La puerta se abrió de inmediato, recibiendo la cara sonriente del chico rubio que tanto quiere.    
“Hola, lo siento, leí tu mensaje pero estaba terminando de arreglarme” haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, el omega hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara.    
Su lugar era pequeño, con sólo dos habitaciones, un baño, un espacio lo suficientemente espacioso para el comedor y la sala, y la cocina. Cada cosa estaba organizada y en su lugar, con excepción de la cocina, pero todo lo demás estaba en orden.    
Gladio era grande, y de hecho, por eso su casa era grande, así que casi siempre fue un poco complicado ir por la casa de Prompto sin tropezar con algo o tirar accidentalmente alguno de sus adornos o cosas.    
“La comida está casi lista, puedes sentarte en la mesa, ya está puesta” indicó el rubio.   
En efecto lo estaba, con un jarrón pequeño con tulipanes naranjas en medio y dos manteles azules con su juego de cubiertos respectivamente, una cesta de pan cortado, una jarra de agua, y vasos.   
Sin duda el chico se esmeró mucho.   
“¿Qué preparaste esta vez?” preguntó mientras movía la mesa para encajar.   
“Pasta y pizza casera” gritó Prompto desde la cocina.   
Todo el departamento olía delicioso, olía como aquel restaurante de comida italiana que visitaron hace unos días.   
Cuando se sentó, corrió la silla hacia atrás para que sus piernas pudieran caber, pero el movimiento hizo que moviera la mesa hacia adelante y el jarrón casi cayera al suelo, afortunadamente logró agarrarlo.    
“Bueno, aquí está”. Su novio apareció de la cocina con dos platos de espagueti en las manos, aún vestía su delantal de chocobos manchado con lo que probablemente era salsa.    
Gladio le sonrió, y sonrió aún más cuando tuvo el plato humeante frente suyo. Olía exquisito.    
“Cuando acabemos puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de biología” dijo Prompto mientras se desabrochaba el delantal de la espalda.    
“Claro, fácil”.   
Esperó hasta que el rubio se sentara para comenzar a comer. Estaba más que delicioso; pocas cosas sabían tan rico como las comidas de Ignis o Prompto. Gladio disfrutó cada bocado, el sabor parecía abrazar su paladar y eso lo maravilló de muchas maneras.    
Hablaron de cosas ocasionales, como la escuela, el trabajo y gastos. En ninguna ocasión tocaron el tema de los padres de Prompto o del porque ha estado solo en casa desde hace ya más de tres meses y medio, casi cuatro.    
Acabaron de comer muy pronto, recogieron la mesa y pusieron cuadernos y libros encima. Habían diagramas y apuntes por todas partes, lápices de un lado y plumones del otro. Gladio recuerda cuando estudiaba, siempre se desvelaba hasta muy tarde para acabar sus trabajos y siempre sacaba buenas notas por ello.   
“Ahora tengo que hacer un diagrama del aparato reproductor alfa y omega masculino y femenino” Prompto suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos del cansancio.   
“¿Qué tal si te ayudo a hacerlo después y descansamos un momento?” sugirió Gladio.   
“Es para pasado mañana, y todavía tengo otras cosas que hacer”.   
“Necesitas relajarte, cariño” colocó su pierna en la pierna de omega frente suyo, quien pareció captar la indirecta y comenzó a moverse, mientras alzaba las cejas para mostrar su interés. Colocó una pierna por el muslo del alfa, luego fue por el frente hasta llegar al bulto de su miembro, acariciándolo con la planta del pie.   
El rostro del omega era presumido, y se sonrojó más cuando una fuerte exhalación sonó.   
“¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?” preguntó Gladio.   
“Sí” susurró Prompto.   
Rápidamente fueron a su habitación, bajaron las cortinas y se besaron a la vez de que se desprendían de sus ropas poco a poco. El primero en quedar desnudo por completo, pero con excepción de sus boxers y su carpeta, fue Prompto, quien enganchó su pierna con la cintura de su novio mientras se besaban acaloradamente. Cuando el omega extendió su pierna, Gladio fue abrazado por el olor de la mancha tan embriagante que tenía su omega. Bajó su mano y rozó sus genitales a través de la tela, encontrándolos completamente húmedos y resbalosos.   
Gladio sabía las inseguridades que tenía Prompto sobre su cuerpo, en especial durante la intimidad. Casi nunca se quitaba la ropa interior, y nunca se quitaba la carpeta; y Gladio no le diría nada por eso. A pesar de decirle y recordarle lo hermoso y único que es su cuerpo, el omega continúa teniendo muchas inseguridades. Su cabeza se llenaba de pensamiento de odio hacia sí mismo, cosas que no son reales y que Gladio no podía cambiar.   
Sólo aumentar el autoestima de Prompto.    
Metió sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos y lo levantó, ganándose un grito de sorpresa.   
Gladio lo colocó en la cabecera de la cama y se arrastró hacia atrás mientras depositaba besos y arrastraba su lengua por el cuerpo pecoso. Mientras más se acercaba a la entrepierna, más lo invadía el olor a mancha.   
Masajeó sus muslo, animándolo a abrir las piernas y exponerse. Cuando lo hizo, Gladio respiró hondo.   
“Quiero probarte” confesó.   
Prompto exhaló, definitivamente no esperaba esto. “Yo… realmente quería…   
Gladio adivinó.   
“Quiero chuparte” gritó Prompto.   
Así fue como intercambiaron de lugar, con Gladio contra la cabecera y Prompto encima de su pecho, dándole la espalda a su novio.   
El omega se inclinó, tomando su miembro en la mano y comenzando a bombearlo muy lentamente.   
“Eres muy grande” susurró.   
“Sí” dijo Gladio.   
“No sé si me quepa todo en la boca” rio Prompto.   
Gladio también se rio. “No te preocupes, no te fuerces a hacerlo si- ¡ahh!”. De repente Prompto comenzó a lamerlo de los lados, luego fue hacia la cabeza sensible y comenzó a lamerla.   
En automático, el alfa comenzó a acariciar con fervor la pequeña cintura del omega, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sucumbía en el placer provocado por una habilidosa boca.    
Pocos segundos después, un calor húmedo cubrió toda su cabeza y sintió una succión.    
Poco a poco, las caderas de Prompto se movieron hasta quedar encima del pecho del alfa, meneándose para llamar su atención. Gladio miró la tela blanca empapada y pegada a su piel; casi podría jurar ver latir el bulto de los labios vaginales de su novio.    
Tentativamente movió su mano y palmeó la humedad. Las caderas se levantaron, dándole una muy buena vista del trasero redondo y bien proporcionado del rubio, persiguiendo la sensación.    
Movió su mano por la tela empapada y arruinada, tocó lo que supuso era su agujero y lo rodeó con la yema de su dedo, luego fue más abajo, hasta llegar al pequeño nudo erecto que masajeó en círculos lentos.   
Su novio gemía cada vez más fuerte, y Gladio sintió esas vibraciones. Apunto de venir, frotó más fuerte el clítoris de Prompto; vio como sus piernas temblaban y olió como se empapaba más.    
Luego de unos minutos, el omega llegó en su cara, se contorsionó encima suyo y aumentando los movimientos de su boca, el omega logró hacer que el alfa llegara en su boca, tragándolo todo.    
Gladio los limpió a ambos con toallas de papel; preparó la tina de la regadera  con aromas suaves y relajantes.    
Como un buen novio que era, Gladio se encargó de los cuidados post coito; el cansancio y el sueño vinieron después de una actividad como el sexo, y casi siempre fue trabajo del alfa encargarse de la comodidad de su compañero. 

Colocó al omega en la taza del baño por lo mientras, buscó en los estantes y muebles los diversos productos que el rubio tenía en su baño, leyendo las etiquetas y adivinando para qué servían. Al final se decidió por melocotón y frambuesa.  
“Oye, Gladio” llamó Prompto.   
“Qué ocurre?” preguntó Gladio, luego de que su omega se mostrara preocupada por algo.   
“¿Podrías… quedarte esta noche, por favor?”.  
“Claro cariño” Gladio besó su frente mojada.   
“Gracias” murmuró el omega. Prompto se relajó en los gruesos brazos que lo cargaban, luego se relajó en la tina.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Prompto ha venido muchas decenas de veces a los jardines reales, y el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces venía solo, sin compañía, simplemente meditando sobre cosas que aterrorizan su mente.   
Suele caminar por el camino de piedra, la mayoría de las veces descalzo, ya que sus pies no soportan los tacones que utiliza; también amarra su vestido hasta encima de la rodilla y se arremanga las mangas, sólo si es de manga larga. Deja sus zapatos escondidos en alguna parte donde no sean vistos y camina sobre el césped, o también suele sentarse en la alfombra verde, sin importarle si se ensucia la ropa o la piel.   
Pasa horas y horas, a veces se lleva uno de los libros de lectura que tiene, otras veces escribe en su diario personal o toma algunas fotografías del ambiente.   
Ir al jardín ocupa mucho tiempo de su día, pero está bien con eso, en serio. Es su lugar favorito, su lugar seguro.   
Esta vez decide sentarse en el césped, descalzo, pero poniendo una manta gruesa por debajo. Coloca una mano en su vientre, y con un poco de dificultad se sienta con las piernas de lado y con una mano en el suelo para equilibrarse.  
Este es su tiempo favorito del día, donde no es molestado por nadie ni visto por nadie. Nadie viene aquí, o al menos no cualquiera; en realidad, son muy pocas personas las que pasan por ahí.   
La gente aprendió rápido que cuando su ‘reina’ está en los jardines, no quiere ser molestada por nadie, por lo que no se le acercan.   
Asomándose a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie venga, el omega comenzó a cantar una suave canción de cuna, mientras se acariciaba el estómago. Si algo agradecía de los vestidos, era lo holgado que eran, y por ende, su redondez no se notaba. Aún.   
Anoche fue un tonto, pero eso no le importaba. Tuvo que excusarse para irse a la cama con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en migraña. Noctis comprendió despidiéndose de él y deseándole buenas noches. Mañana se disculparía con él. No muchas veces salía con Noctis, o al menos no dentro del palacio, y cuando lo hacía siempre fue con su escudo jurado a lado, y Prompto terminaba incomodándose demasiado como para seguir. Él tenía su propio “guardián”, que no era Gladio, pero realmente a la gente del lugar parecía no importarles mucho como para tenerlo vigilado todo el día como a su rey. Incluso el consejo pareció indiferente ante él, sin notarlo cuando tenían reuniones o juntas.   
“¿Su majestad?”. A lo lejos, Ignis venía hacia él, algo apresurado, como de costumbre. Llevaba un sobre de papel en la mano.   
“Ignis, ¿qué ocurre?”.  
“Le han enviado esto” entregándole el sobre al omega, Ignis se tensó un poco, cosa nada normal en el asesor.   
“¿Para mí?”. Leyó el título una vez, luego dos, y luego una tercera para confirmar.   
“Si desea mandar una respuesta, haga el favor de mandar a llamar a una doncella para que la envíe al correo real”.  
“Sí” dijo atónito, “gracias”.  
“No hay de que”. Sin nada más que decir, Ignis se marchó, dejando al omega solo en el jardín y con un sobre en la mano.   
Para: Prompto  
De: Nora (mamá)   
Las manos se tensaron en el papel causando que se arrugara un poco. Pero no podía dejar de leer la corresponsal.   
Su madre, su mamá le había escrito, a él, directamente. Su mamá estaba bien, y ella quería saber de él también.   
En ese momento no pensó en cómo es que la carta llegó, porque claramente decía Prompto, y nadie con excepción de Ignis, Noctis o Gladio sabían su nombre. Las cartas que son enviadas a algún destinatario de la Corona son estrictamente analizadas y vistas por trabajadores, pasando por al menos cuatro centros de seguridad para evitar alguna que pudiese contener algo malo o perjudicial.   
Fue extraño que ésta pasara todos esos centros, pero al carajo con eso. Era una carta de su madre, la letra de su madre estaba en ella, escrita con un bolígrafo de uso escolar.   
Por supuesto que daría una respuesta, pero antes, la leería.   
Estaba emocionado, llorando. 

 

  
_ Prompto: _ __   
_ Cariño, no sabes cuanto me haces falta en casa, está tan vacía y callada que pareciera que un funeral pasa casi a diario. Te he echado de menos, pero sé que estás mejor, tienes mejores oportunidades que aquí, y eso me hace feliz.  _ __   
_ He conocido a un hombre, su nombre es Bily; trabaja en la central eléctrica de Lestallum desde hace más de doce años, parece que hemos avanzado bastante bien en nuestra relación, me encantaría que lo conocieras. Todos los días le hablo de ti y él sólo dice que quiere conocerte. _ __   
_ Ojalá un día pueda.  _ __   
_ Hijo, quiero decirte que te amo y que ningún día dejo de pensar y rezar por ti, por tu felicidad y bienestar. _ __   
_ Espero poder verte muy pronto, cariño, hablaríamos de muchas cosas. _ __   
  


_ Te amo, tu madre. _ _   
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde, pero seguro. Aquí está. 7u7  
> Me siento oxidada, ¿me noto oxidada?  
> Casi son 500 golpes, OMG!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por esto. (lo quería subir cuando sean los 500, pero no pude aguantar, hahaha).  
> Disfruta! :D

Lo subieron a un peldaño blanco rodeado de espejos con al menos dos metros de altura. Extendió sus brazos y dejó que las doncellas acomodaran y arreglaran cualquier imperfección en sus ropas. 

 

Hoy era el día, el día en que oficialmente se convertiría en Reina de Lucis y en esposa del Rey de Lucis. Hoy se iba a casar, a contraer matrimonio. 

 

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llorar  incontroladamente contra su almohada, hasta que una mucama lo levantó y lo ayudó a prepararse. No recuerda haber tenido un baño tan largo y tan estresante en su vida, pero el olor del jabón mezclado con las esencias naturales permanecían en su piel. 

 

Su vestido era desde luego blanco, muy pegado y abrazado a sus caderas, luego bajaba extendiéndose levemente. La parte trasera era muy larga, pero parecía que así era el diseño original. Lo peinaron, haciéndole una trenza en la coronilla de su cabeza y metiendo pequeñas flores rosas y blancas entre sus hebras, algo que no llamase tanto la atención, porque luego se pondría la corona; su velo iba puesto con un broche bastante bonito y caro, muy caro. Era de diamantes con perlas, hecho de plata pura, también le pusieron un collar de color oro y grueso que combinaba con su cabello. El maquillaje no fue tan notorio (gracias a los seis), pero sin duda lo sentía; labial rosa pálido que le daba una bonita apariencia a sus labios, pero no era lo que quería. 

 

No quería nada de esto. 

 

Una doncella llegó con un par de guanteletes de noche blancos, que se abrían a la altura del codo y la tela restante caía a la altura de su rodilla. Tenían un anillo apenas visible que se ponía en su dedo medio para evitar que se resbalaran.

 

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo ahí, frente a los espejos y rodeado de muchas personas que estaban de allá para acá, nunca se miró a sí mismo. Creyó en dos ocasiones que iba a llorar justo enfrente de estas mujeres, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez sólo una lágrima, pero no más. 

 

Llevaba días visualizando este día, y en todos los finales, salía llorando. Lloraría mientras lo vestían y preparaban, lloraría mientras iba camino al altar, lloraría mientras escuchaba al sacerdote, lloraría mientras aceptaba el lazo, lloraría mientras se hacía oficial su matrimonio y lloraría porque su vida sería infeliz.

Tiene muchos motivos para llorar, pero se los mantiene.

  
  


“El corsé está algo flácido, apriétalo un poco más” Miriam, la aparente diseñadora más famosa de la Corona, ordenó a una de las mucamas, quien corrió hasta estar detrás suyo y bajó el cierre de su vestido, luego tomó los cordones del corsé y jaló.

Sintió como si le sacaran el aire y comprimieran su estómago e intestinos. 

 

“Bien, súmele el pecho”. La mujer lo vio y estudió detenidamente, sin siquiera parpadear. 

 

Su pecho no era grande, pero tampoco pequeño o plano. Estaba ahí, y a veces, cuando no tenía la carpeta puesta, podía sentirlo rebotar o sentir que sus pezones traspasaban la tela de su camisa. Este atuendo no era escotado, pero sí dejaba ver sus dos pectorales blandos y desarrollados. Y más aún cuando apretaban ese estúpido corsé. 

 

“Listo, señora” dijo la mucama. 

 

“Perfecto” Miriam dió unos pasos hacia atrás y a los lados, vislumbrando cada ángulo para ver si requería una mejora o simplemente criticar el no tan buen trabajo de las doncellas. “Te ves bien, pero subiría un poco el broche del velo, parece que se caería en cualquier momento, querida”.

 

Una vez más, una doncella fue rápidamente a acomodar el accesorio en su pelo. 

 

“Bien” sonrió Miriam. “Muy bien”.

Miró el reloj de la pared, sorprendiéndose de que ya habían pasado cinco horas, las cinco horas más largas de su vida. 

 

“Se te ve espectacular, alteza. Yo misma di el pase para el diseño” presumió la mujer. 

Ni siquiera dijo nada.

 

“Ahora bien” la diseñadora caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala, tomando dos ramos de flores de diferentes colores en cada mano. Primero le dio el ramo de rosas blancas; lo sostuvo a la altura de su vientre, doblando los brazos como alguna vez le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Miriam lo analizó. 

 

“A ver, veamos el azul…”. Le quitó las rosas y le dió el ramo con flores azules. Estás eran flores que sólo podían darse en Tenebrae, las llamadas symblossoms. 

 

“Se te ve mejor” opinó una doncella. 

 

“Sí, malo no traer algún accesorio de color azul, pero es pasable. Pueden bajarla”.

 

Una mujer omega le tendió la mano, que aceptó con gratitud. Usar tacones era muy complicado, pero siempre lograba equilibrarse y no caer. Sería toda una vergüenza si se cayera frente a decenas de nobles y gente importante. 

 

“Señora, colocamos las rosas blancas a lado del altar como nos lo pidió” una sirvienta llegó corriendo a la sala, haciendo una breve reverencia. 

 

“¡No!, no eran rosas blancas, eran symblossoms, Seis, ¿acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?”.

 

Pensó en defender a la pobre chica que parecía horrorizada y temerosa. 

 

“Tranquila, aún hay tiempo hasta la ceremonia” dijo. 

De repente, todas en la sala lo voltearon a ver. 

 

“Usted no se preocupe, alteza, pondremos todo en orden” fue lo que dijo Miriam. 

 

Se retiró de la sala, diciéndole severamente a la chica que la acompañara. 

Una vez que se fueron y cerraron la puerta, se relajó un poco, encorvando ligeramente la espalda luego de mantenerse recto durante cinco horas. Aunque apenas pudo hacerlo por culpa del corsé que apretaba sus órganos internos. 

 

“Debe estar emocionada su majestad” dijo una mujer mayor.

 

“Me dan tanta alegría las bodas, son realmente felices” dijo otra de las mucamas.

 

Les sonrió, apoyándose en la mano de una de las mujeres porque no podía sostenerse bien con esos tacones y la comprensión en su torso. 

 

“Los invitados ya están llegando” Miriam llegó, haciendo a un lado a las demás mientras veía cada parte de su cuerpo. “Bien, todo está en orden”.

 

“Puede… ¿puede por favor safar un poco esto?, me está asfixiando” pidió Prompto. 

“Sólo son unas horas su alteza, no se preocupe, dejará de sentirlo luego de unos minutos”.

 

Miriam lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró para que viera el espejo. Ahí se vio, con un vestido blanco y con un largo y muy, muy, excesivamente muy caro vestido de novia, un velo gigante que sería cargado por infantes, un broche que solía ser de la antigua reina ya fallecida. Todo eso estaba en él, todo eso significaba que la gente lo vería con ojos distintos, las cámaras que ya deben de estar afuera y dentro de la capilla, los entrevistadores, los visitantes, los coristas y todo el palacio entero. 

 

“Recuerda, sonríe todo el camino hasta el altar” murmuró la mujer. “Una reina hermosa, debe mostrar siempre su buena cara”.

Esperaría hasta que tuviese que sonreír.

\----

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar y la compuerta de la capilla se abrió, revelando a una hermosa mujer de blanco que caminaba feliz y tranquila hasta el altar. Por delante, sus dos manos sostenían a la altura de su ombligo un ramo de sylleblossoms amarradas con una cinta blanca; también había una niña con pelo rubio que llevaba una cesta en mano con pétalos de rosas que esparcía por todo el suelo. Por detrás, un velo blanco transparente se arrastraba por toda la alfombra roja, al lado del velo había un total de cuatro niños pequeños que lo sostenían, vestidos elegantemente. 

El Rey estaba esperando a su futura esposa, excitado y emocionado. Con las manos por detrás de la espalda y la cabeza en alto, con un rostro severo. 

Ambos eran tal para cual, una pareja de ensueño que gobernaría una nación entera. Una hermosa mujer un un apuesto hombre. 

A pesar de que el Rey le llevaba doce años a su omega, nadie pareció importarle ese hecho. De hecho, muchos lo adjudican con el nivel de fertilidad que tiene un omega joven a un omega más grande. La omega tenía buen cuerpo, un cuerpo bien mantenido y esbelto. Tal vez unas cuantas marcas de belleza pero bueno, no todos somos perfectos. 

Cuando la omega llegó al lado del rey, no se tomaron de las manos como se era costumbre. El sacerdote comenzó a dar la ceremonia, pero ellos no se tocaron; tal vez fueron las miradas y murmullos de la gente lo que hizo que el rey tomara la mano de su esposa. 

Cuando el sacerdote hizo la pregunta, y ambos contestaron un rotundo sí, el lazo matrimonial se había consumado por completo. Lucís tenía nueva Reina. 

Tanto la Reina como el Rey estaban felices, tanto que las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por ninguno de los dos. Aplausos y gritos vinieron desde afuera, donde la gente había decidido escuchar todo el acontecimiento. 

Que feliz vida tendrán. 

\-----

Prompto pensó que era la noche de bodas donde consumirían al primer heredero del trono. Pero no. 

 

“Bueno, me voy a dormir” dijo el rey. Se alejó caminando una vez llegando a los jardines reales y despidiéndose del omega, de su puta y jodida omega recién casada. 

Prompto miró como su nuevo esposo se alejaba, cada vez más y más, hasta desaparecer de su vista. 

 

Estaba ahí, parado en el frío concreto a mitad de la noche, vestido con un extravagante vestido de novia y una corona de diamantes en su cabeza. Pero solo. Solo. 

 

¿Por qué siquiera pensó en que Noctis lo aceptaría y mantendría relaciones sexuales con él?, el proceso de cría en un omega es complejo, pero es mejor empezar desde lo más pronto posible. 

Debatió entre regresar a su habitación y deshacerse de todas las cosas que tenía encima, o ir y sentarse en el césped.  Optó por la segunda. 

Apenas poniendo un pie, sintió un par de lágrimas caer en su pecho. Lágrimas de rechazo y soledad interna. Con cada paso que daba sentía que iba a desmoronarse y caer al suelo.  Pensó que sus piernas no resistirían su peso. 

 

Y en el momento en que dio tres pasos en la hierba, se quebró. 

Cayó al pasto y comenzó a llorar. Mezcla de rabia, soledad, tristeza y miedo era todo lo que sentía, y sentiría por mucho tiempo. 

Todo es horrible. Todo va mal. Todo va a ir cuesta abajo. 

 

Estúpido Prompto. 

 

Nadie iba a venir hasta este lado del palacio, nadie lo vería desmoronarse pieza por pieza, gritando a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba el suelo y arrancaba la tierra y la hierba. Nadie vería su estado actual y nadie conocería el motivo de su rabia, porque a los ojos de los demás siempre será la feliz mujer del rey. 

 

Pasaron minutos enteros, donde pudo desahogarse y liberar algo de sentimientos que solía ocultar todos los días. Justo cuando ya no tuvo lágrimas que derramar, porque sus ojos se secaron y la garganta le dolía, se tiró en la hierba, decidido a dormir afuera, bajo el cielo estrellado y negro. Lo miró, sabiendo que iba a ensuciar las carísimas ropas que tenía puesto, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento. 

 

“Ya es tarde, alteza”.

Aquella voz. Casi lo hace volver a derramar lágrimas; pero todo lo que hizo fue girar de lado, sobre su costado. Avergonzado se sentiría si lo viese en aquel estado. “¿Por qué no está en cama?”.

 

“Déjame en paz” gruñó, esperando que sirviera de algo para que lo dejara en paz. No es como si tuviera ganas de confrontar a su ex. 

 

“Levántese”.

 

“¡Déjame solo!”.

 

“Prompto”.

Esta vez no pudo contenerse, más lágrimas se derramaron, y no sabe de dónde es que su cuerpo produce tanta agua para eso. 

 

“Por favor, no me mires” dijo entre sollozos.

“Te he visto peor, no es problema”.

 

Se abrazó a sí mismo, cubriéndose el rostro con la excesiva tela de sus guanteletes. 

 

“Soy tu reina, debes obedecerme”.

 

“Puedes dejar de fingir, no hay nadie por aquí a excepción de ti y de mí”.

Carajo. Esto era un gran problema, un problema que no quería abordar porque pensó que nunca tendría que hacerlo. 

 

“Debes estar enojado, no pude siquiera protestar” murmuró. 

 

Hubo un momento de silencio grande. Se rompió más al pensar que era cierto, pero por otro lado, lo comprendía. Si Gladio se hubiese casado habría sentido celos, y más si hubiera sido con un monarca importante. Tal vez hubieran sido circunstancias muy diferentes a las suyas, pero sentiría lo mismo. 

 

“Estoy enojado, pero no contigo”.

 

Escuchó cómo el cuerpo a su lado se sentaba, no muy lejos de él. 

 

“¿Acaso no tienes que estar con Su Majestad?” sonaba agresivo. 

 

“Ahora mismo está dormido, no tengo que estar con él mientras duerme, ¿sabes?”

 

“No, no lo sé. Yo no nací en la realeza”.

 

“Lo sé”.

 

“Bien, ahora, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme solo?”.

 

“¿Por qué tienes que comportarte de esa forma?”.

 

“Oh, no lo sé Gladio, tal vez porque me acabo de casar con una persona que no amo en absoluto y tengo que fingir ser mujer por el resto de mi puta vida”.

 

“Escucha, yo no pedí que te pasara esto”.

 

“Nunca dije que fuera tu culpa”.

 

“Sólo...” el ala resopló, masajeando el puente de su nariz, como si estuviese sufriendo de mucho estrés.“Escucha, lamento no haber… podido hacer nada” dijo tristemente.

 

Prompto respiró hondo. Por dentro sabía que Gladio no era culpable de lo que pasaba; era el escudo de su rey, y lo protegería a toda costa si eso significaba sacrificar a su pareja sentimental. Pero por dentro estaba enojado, un sentimiento que desde hace tiempo ha estado creciendo y creciendo, pero que ha querido enterrar. 

 

“Ahora debes pensar en cómo sobrellevar esto, es difícil, lo… lo sé. Pero tienes que hacerlo Prompto, hacerlo de ahora en adelante, hasta el final de tus días”.

 

Hasta este punto, Gladio estaba llorando, Prompto lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el gran alfa era bastante malo en ocultar sus emociones delante del omega. 

 

“Yo sólo… no sé qué hacer”.

 

“Puedo apoyarte, serte de ayuda, si aceptas eso, claro”.

 

Ahí estaba. Una importante decisión que tomar. Algo que podría quitarle muchísimo peso encima, pero torturarlo con el paso del tiempo. Era muy sentimental, fácilmente se emociona l llora, en un momento puede ser completamente feliz y al otro puede estar destruido. 

Tener a Gladio de apoyo… 

 

“Lo siento” dijo entre fuerte sollozos y respiraciones. Tomó aire, exhalando para intentar establecer su quebrada voz, “no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero más que ver contigo”.

 

Le dolió, le dolió mucho. 

 

Escuchó a Gladio contener un sollozo, y eso sólo lo rompió más. 

 

“Bien” dijo el alfa. 

 

Luego de unos minutos, oyó cómo se levantaba del suelo, y comenzaba a alejarse. 

 

“Ya no te molestaré más”. Esta vez sonaba molesto, y seguramente lo estaría durante algún tiempo. 

 

Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión en un futuro. 

 

“Ojalá no te hubiera conocido…” susurró, sin siquiera saber el peso de sus palabras, dichas por el calor del momento. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaahh, aquí hay otro capítulo!!!  
> Espero que lo disfruten! :D

Se revolvió en su cama, moviéndose de lado a lado. Se acostó del lado derecho, pero pronto se cansó; se puso del lado izquierdo pero tampoco sirvió mucho. Cruzó sus piernas, intentando salvar la sensación que estaba sintiendo entre las ellas.

Caliente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo placer en sí mismo?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que siquiera se disfrutó de su propio cuerpo?

No desde… su celo con el rey.

La ansiedad por el embarazo y el hecho de que tenía que fingir ser alguien que no es lo había hecho estar caminando sobre un hilo; siempre al borde de un ataque de pánico o un gran auto desprecio hacia él mismo.

¿Cuándo fue que se dio placer por su propia mano?

Mucho tiempo.

Su madre no había estado en casa el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle el tema de la sexualidad; así que tuvo que aprender gracias al Internet y la escuela. Recuerda claramente como en la escuela primaria de hablaron sobre eso, vagos recuerdos, pero algunos se quedaron en su memoria. Llegando a casa, había investigado más por su propia cuenta tanto en libros como en su computador; y bueno, Prompto se horrorizó un poco.

A la edad de doce años, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era una niña, o al menos no a sus propios ojos. Pero siguió la fachada de usar el uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda por encima de las rodillas y su blusa blanca. Había visto un video donde una pareja mantenía relaciones sexuales; no fue algo tan explícito, pero lo vio; y todo gracias a uno de los niños de su antiguo salón de clase. De alguna manera u otra, pudo sentir el cosquilleo entre sus piernas, pero a esa edad no tenía algún conocimiento sobre lo que ocurría, y lo dejó pasar.

No fue hasta que se enteró que era un omega a la edad de catorce años, que siguió el consejo de aquel video que había visto a sus doce años. Incluso sin ser una niña, o tener un chico a su lado, la idea de ser llenado por un gallo lo animó lo suficiente como para obtener su primer y más grande orgasmo.

En las mañanas nadie vendría, no si no tenía algún plan en su agenda y afortunadamente hoy estaba libre hasta la tarde. Aprovecharía ese momento de calidez y soledad para disfrutarse. Se lo merecía.

Dobló sus piernas, lo suficiente para impulsarse y quedar encima de la cabecera de la enorme cama. Las separó y comenzó a desabotonarse la bata con la que dormía; con cada botón que quitaba, una bola de placer crecía en su interior, causando que su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a mojarse.

Desabotonando el último, sus pechos salieron al aire libre; sus pezones se endurecieron con el repentino frío de la habitación, causándole cosquillas en los sensibles botones. Su vientre ya abultado también salió, haciéndole la piel de gallina.

Se acarició el vientre, subiendo hasta que llegó a sus pechos y sus dedos rozaron sus endurecidos brotes. Se estremeció; de verdad estaban sensibles. 

Tomó un montículo en su palma, apretándolo; mientras que con la otra mano hacía rodar un pezón entre sus dedos, jalando y girándolo.

El calor en su entrepierna sólo se intensificó, secretando más y más mancha.

Su mano que apretaba su seno, bajó hasta su vientre, masajeandolo en movimientos envolventes y yendo más al sur. Poco era el vello que tenía en esa zona, al menos tuvo esa suerte de no tener que rasurarse cada maldito mes.

Al primer contacto con su carne notó lo húmedo que ya estaba. Podía sentir sus calzoncillos con un parche pegajoso. Separó sus labios, ansiando el primer toque.

La yema de su dedo de en medio hizo contacto con su clítoris, frotando en círculos y cambiando a movimientos de arriba y abajo. Eso, combinado con la sensación de su pezón rodando entre sus dedos lo llevó rápidamente al borde, sus muslos temblaban y sus caderas se levantaban.

Necesitaba algo, algo que pudiera calmar la sensación de sus músculos internos que apretaban a la nada. Insertó tres dedos, pero eso apenas calmó algo.

Una lástima que no hubiese traído sus juguetes consigo cuando llegó aquí.

Recordó un vibrador anudado que había comprado con su primer sueldo en aquella tienda de cámaras. Había muerto de vergüenza cuando entró a esa tienda y fue bienvenido con la vista de un parador lleno de consoladores de diferentes tamaños y colores. Al final había escogido un vibrador con un abultamiento en la parte de la base. Y por los seis que la cosa vibraba con fuerza.

Tal vez compre otro, es decir, es la puta reina de Lucis. Podría tener todo lo que quisiera.

Con el recuerdo de la sensación de su antiguo mejor amigo no vivo llegó, apretando sus dedos y liberando mucha mancha desde su entrada.

Ah, un orgasmo, la más placentera sensación que un humano podría sentir. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Saliendo de las réplicas de su clímax, estiró su cuerpo entero y se quitó las sábanas. Estaba algo asqueroso y sucio, necesitará un baño, decidió.

Dejó que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros y cayera al suelo, luego tomó el borde de sus calzoncillos y los bajó, levantando pierna por pierna en movimientos perezosos. Los dejó tirados junto con su bata, más tarde los levantaría.

Con una mano en su abultado estómago, abrió los cajones del buró y revolvió la ropa hasta encontrar ropa interior que no fuese para mujer.

Maldición, había usado todos sus boxers. Y sólo quedaban aquellas bragas blancas y negras.

Bueno. Nadie lo veía tras la tela de sus ropas.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, y en medio del camino alguien tocó la puerta.

“¿Prompto?”.

Mierda, era Noctis.

“Ah, ¿sí?”.

Escuchó que giraba el pomo de la puerta, y casi por instinto se lanzó para cerrarla. 

“¿Q-qué ocurre, majestad?”.

“Sólo vine a hablar”.

No podía decirle al rey que esperara afuera mientras tomaba una ducha, pero la idea de que el mismísimo rey estuviera en su habitación esperando a que saliera del baño tampoco fue bienvenida.

“Espere… ¡sólo un momento!” corrió lo más rápido al lado de su cama para levantar la bata y ponérsela encima, amarrandola bien. Regresó a la puerta y la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que Noctis pasara. Esta vez venía sólo, o bueno, su escudo jurado no entró con él; Prompto podía sentirlo afuera de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perder de vista a su rey.

Cerró la puerta.

“Así que, buen día” saludó Noctis.

Prompto lo contempló un momento, con su esmoquin de trabajo, su rostro afeitado y fino, y su cabello sedoso y suave a la vista.

Y bueno, él estaba en bata.

Bien.

“Buen día, majestad” saludó. “Por favor, siéntese” dijo señalando uno de los sillones individuales.

“Gracias” el rey tomó asiento, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. “¿quieres sentarte?”.

Asintió, tomando asiento en el sillón contrario a Noctis.

“Así que… ¿cómo te sientes?” preguntó el rey.

“¿Sobre el embarazo?” comenzó a juguetear con el listón de su bata.

“En general, pero sí, empecemos por eso”.

“Bien, las náuseas han desaparecido, y bueno, logré aliviarme de la fiebre hace unos días”.

“Ya veo” dijo Noctis. El rey lo miró un tiempo, luego desvió su mirada. El simple movimientos de esos ojos azules lo pusieron nervioso.

“He estado hablando con Ignis y algunos trabajadores del lugar para ver la posibilidad de agrandar mi habitación para ti y… el bebé”.

_ Nuestro bebé. _

“Oh sí, Ignis me dijo algo sobre eso” dijo.

“Así que… ¿qué te parece la idea?

“La aprecio mucho, majestad, en serio. Pero no sé… que tan cómodo me sentiría con eso, ya sabe”.

“Entiendo, si es por el hecho de dormir comigo… sugerimos la idea de camas separadas en una misma habitación”.

“¡No!, no es… no es eso”. 

Dormir con Noctis, a su lado, en su mismo espacio personal. Dormir en la misma cama del rey no sólo implicaba dormir a su lado, ¿verdad?, también tendrían que vestirse enfrente del otro, desnudarse, compartir la regadera y el baño en general, tener relaciones…

Seis, el sexo. Si para Prompto, un omega hormonal y cachondo la mayor parte del día era complicado; para un alfa apareado como Noctis debía ser un infierno constante en sus pantalones. Prompto quería tener relaciones, pero no estaba totalmente seguro si Noctis sería la persona indicada para eso; y mucho menos sabía que tan cómodo se sentiría el rey al respecto. El sexo en el matrimonio, incluso en la realeza, era tan necesario como discutir entre pareja. Un matrimonio sin sexo era casi siempre un matrimonio fallido.

Pero entonces el rey lo miraba raro; o más bien, a su cama. Volteó, chillando audiblemente cuando también vio lo que supuso que atrajo la atención del rey.

En el suelo, junto a la alfombra gris donde pone sus pantuflas de noche, estaban sus calzoncillos tirados y sucios de mancha. Aunque estaban revueltos, desde donde ambos se encontraban podía distinguirse la mancha obscura en la tela clara. Y de hecho, también podía percibirse el olor dulce y característico que los omegas emanaban cuando estaban excitados. 

Su rostro, dedujo, era lo más parecido al de un tomate rojo vergüenza. No tuvo el valor de voltear y ver al rey, no podía hacerlo. 

_ Más tarde los recojo. Más tarde los recojo. Más tarde los recojo. _ Repasó en su mente una y otra vez, como una oración obligatoriamente aprendida.

Lenta, muy lentamente, giró su cabeza, aún sin hacer contacto visual con Noctis. No sabía si levantarse e ir a recogerlos o sólo quedarse ahí donde estaba sentado, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero entonces recordó sus muslos resbalosos y el hecho de que no llevaba ropa interior porque la había dejado en el suelo.

La tela de su bata de noche y el tapiz del sillón debían tener una mancha oscura ahora también, y no iba a avergonzarse más.

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato. Y sinceramente no hacía falta.

El rubio rogaba en vano por que Noctis no se haya dado cuenta; pero era algo casi imposible.

“Yo…” dijo el omega.

“Está- está bien, no es… no te preocupes” habló Noctis temblorosamente.

El rey bajó su pierna, luego subió su otra pierna. Y Prompto casi se desmaya por lo que vio.

Había visto varias erecciones a lo largo de su corta vida; y siempre le provocaron excitación y una sensación presumida y de autosatisfacción al haber sido, en la mayoría, el culpable de eso. Pero ahora, entre la sensación en sus pierna y la vergüenza, no podía hacer nada más que apartar la mirada rápidamente y rogando por que no lo hayan atrapado.

Pero no está nada mal. El primer vistazo a la dureza del rey… lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ‘es realmente grande’. 

El rey tenía una erección, y probablemente se deba a su culpa.

Noctis sin embargo, captó la mirada lujuriosa del omega sobre el bulto en sus pantalones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y su polla se retorció de deseo.

Seis, desde el momento en que entró en la habitación fue golpeado por el olor dulce de omega. Tenía curiosidad por saber la fuente de aquel delicioso olor, hasta que miró hacia la cómoda y de percató del pedazo de tela que estaba tirado. Sus instintos alfas comenzaban a salir, y si no se iba ahora, probablemente no se podría contener del todo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo sexo?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sació sus instintos alfas?

Podía recordar vagamente algo mientras estaba en su rutina, pero todo fue borroso y lo dejó con su polla doliendo.

Alfa y omega, ninguna pareja era más estable que esa. Y por muchas razones.

Noctis quería, no, necesitaba follar algo ahora mismo.

Accidentalmente se encontró con esos ojos azul cielo, y en ese momento Noctis supo que el omega enfrente suyo también deseaba intimidad. Los omegas también tenían necesidades sexuales, tal como los alfas. 

De repente, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el omega gimió, y un olor dulzón inundó sus fosas nasales, que se expandieron para atrapar lo más que pudiese de ese adictivo olor.

Ambos lo necesitaban, y ambos lo sentían.

No estaba mal, ¿verdad?.

Pero no sería ahora, porque Ignis entró a la habitación de repente con varios papeles en los brazos.

“Su alteza, necesito que revise estos documentos de inmediato”, el asesor miró entre los dos, sospechando pero sin decir nada. 

“Por supuesto, Iggy” el rey se aclaró su garganta, sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos hambrientos que lograron causarle un sin fin de sensaciones. “Iré en un momento, sólo quiero decirle algo a Prompto”.

“Como lo desee, su alteza” con un asentimiento mutuo, Ignis se fue, dejándolos una vez más solos.

“Majestad-

“Llámame Noctis, por favor” el rey se levantó, y el omega babeó ante la mirada del bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. “Podrías… venir a mi habitación esta noche o yo podría venir” ofreció el alfa.

“Sí, eso… eso me gustaría” admitió, sin poder apartar la vista.

“Bien, te veré esta noche” con una sonrisa seductora, Noctis se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, abrió sin vergüenza sus piernas y exhaló con fuerza. 

El olor del alfa caliente… su entrepierna no le dejaba de latir; y podía apostar a que la de Noctis tampoco.

Podría sacarlo de su sistema y luego olvidarlo.

Se paró del sofá y en efecto, había una mancha oscura en el tapiz negro. Lo lavaría más tarde, ahora sólo pensaba en el delicioso y abrumador olor que emanaba del asiento en el que el rey estaba sentado. 

Se sentó en el suelo y colocó su cabeza en el asiento, exhalando el increíble olor. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia sus partes privadas; dios, estaba absolutamente empapado.

Insertó tres dedos mientras que frotaba su palma contra su nudo hinchado. No le tomó siquiera cuatro minutos antes de que se corriera, pero no estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto. 

“Más…” susurró, pegando su nariz en el tapiz negro. El olor sólo lo encendía más, y aumentaba la necesidad entre sus piernas.

No notó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, tampoco los sonidos inhumanos que salían de su boca; ni mucho menos el olor que emanaba.

Prompto lo quería tanto. Y daría lo que fuese por conseguir ese gallo real en su interior. Incluso si de Noctis se trataba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
